The twin archers' soulmate
by williamjamsephillips
Summary: Gods, Demigods, Primordials, and Titans have their own soulmates. The mark or name shows up on their body. Artemis and Apollo haven't found their soulmate. Percy haves a secret. He has two marks on his body, one on his left shoulder in a shape of sun and the other on his right in a shape of a moon. Full summary inside.
1. The secret is out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. They belong to Rick.**

 **Summary:** **Gods, Demigods, Primordials, and Titans have their own soulmates. The mark or name shows up on their body. Artemis and Apollo haven't found their soulmate. Percy haves a secret. He haves two marks on his body, one on his left shoulder in a shape of sun and the other on his right in a shape of a moon. He only told Thalia about them and swore her not to tell anyone. In the middle of the ceremony, the fates appear telling Artemis and Apollo that they know who their soulmate is.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Every god, demigod, primordial, and titan haves a mark or name on their body connecting them to their soulmate. The twin archers Artemis and Apollo were the only ones without a soulmate. They gave up after hundreds of years, Apollo became a womanizer and Artemis continued recruiting girls for her hunt. Percy Jackson is a special case because he haves two soulmates, he knew since he turned twelve years old. Throughout the years at camp he made sure that no one found out about his unique situation until he screwed up one day. The one who found out was his cousin Thalia and she swore she won't tell anyone.

Percy watches each of his friends get rewarded by the gods after they defeated Kronos. He makes sure that his shirt is covering his marks. He feels someone hitting his arm, he looks to the side finding Thalia right next to him.

"Are you going to reveal your marks to the gods?" Thalia asks Percy tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Percy chews his bottom lip a few times before shaking his head. "No I won't. I think it's better this way. Apollo is a guy and I'm sure Artemis wouldn't be happy" He said to her with a small frown.

Thalia smiles sadly. "Just answer this, if Apollo was female would you reveal the sun mark?" She asks him with a small grin.

Percy blushes lightly at the question. "Mm possibly if he was female. She would be more fun" He said to his cousin softly.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you as their soulmate. I don't think Lady Artemis will be angry at all since everyone knows that she doesn't have a soulmate" Thalia said smiling brightly at him.

Percy's face turns cherry red. "Thanks for the compliment Thals" He said to her. He watches his cousin walk in the middle of the throne room.

Thalia looks at Percy and smiles at him before nodding at Artemis. She feels herself getting a bit more powerful from the blessing. She thanks the moon goddess and walks back to her cousin.

"Congrats on joining Artemis' hunt, but please don't change into a man hater like the majority of the girls" Percy said to her jokingly with a small grin. He watches his best friend Annabeth Chase walk up to the middle. He half listens to what her reward will be.

"Looks like Annie will get to be Olympus' designer" Thalia said to him happily.

Percy nods at her. "Yep and also I'm happy that she found her soulmate with that son of Demeter" He said to her with a small smile.

"Yes we can tease and blackmail her" Thalia said grinning widely. She watches Annabeth walk to the side of Athena and stays there.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus calls his name loudly.

Percy walks to the middle of the throne room and bows.

Just before Zeus says anything the fates appear right next to Percy.

 _I have a bad feeling about them._ Percy didn't like the way they were looking at his clothed shoulders.

"Lady fates what are you doing here? No one is getting any domains yet" Zeus asks them a bit curious.

The fates look from the gods to him and back again. "We came to tell Artemis and Apollo that we know who their soulmate is" They said loudly to the gods.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what the fates just said. "Ooh shit" He said to himself softly.

All the gods were talking loudly until Artemis yelled quiet. "Lady fates what you mean by you know who my soulmate is? I gave up after hundreds of years" The moon goddess said to them.

The fates nods at her. "Well what if we told you that your soulmate wasn't born until sixteen years ago" They said to her with a small grin.

Apollo's eyes widened as he connected the dots quickly.

"So who is it then?" Artemis asks them. She felt a bit excited finding out that she does have a soulmate.

"This is a special person. You and your brother share the same soulmate" The fates said to Artemis.

"How can we share the same soulmate when I'm a guy?" Apollo asks them blushing lightly. He knew that Percy is straight and not into guys.

The fates grin widely at the sun god. "Your sister or the love goddess can help with that problem" They said to him laughing a bit.

Artemis was getting impatient with the identity of her soulmate, but now she finds out that they share the same soulmate. "So who is it?" She asks loudly.

"Perseus Jackson is your soulmate Artemis" The fates said to her before disappearing.

Percy's eyes widened and his face turns pale white. "Uh I think the fates are crazy. I don't have any marks on my body with any connection to you or Lord Apollo" He said to the moon goddess as he backs away slowly. "My soulmate is Thalia" He said nervously.

Thalia's eyes widened and her mouth opened up. "No I'm not Percy" She said to him.

Percy quickly turn around and runs towards the door.

"Someone stop Perseus from leaving" Zeus said loudly.

Ares pinned him down quickly and Hephaestus snaps on Stygian Iron chains around his body to keep him from moving. "Okay Ares you can let go now" The god of forge said to him.

Percy is taken to the middle of the throne room. _Shit the secret is out._ He bows his head to the gods and goddesses.

"Now then before you try and run off again. Were the fates telling the truth?" Zeus asks the demigod son of his brother.

Percy looks at each of the gods before turning his attention to Zeus. "No Lord Zeus" He said to him hopefully he believes the lie.

"I don't believe him father. I think we should check his body for the marks" Ares suggested to Zeus.

Zeus nods at his son. "Who should check his body?" He asks the other gods.

Aphrodite raises her hand. "I'll check it" She said loudly.

Artemis glares at the love goddess, she didn't want her to touch Percy's body at all even if it's not true.

"I'll do it then since he's my son" Poseidon said to Zeus.

Zeus nods at his brother and tells him to go ahead.

Poseidon shrinks down to his human size and walks over to his son. "Sorry son, but we need to know the truth" He said to him as he grabs his shirt and pulls it off.

The gods gasped when they see the mark in the shape of a sun on his left shoulder.

Percy looks over at Apollo to see his reaction to him being his soulmate. _He probably figured it out when the fates were here._

Poseidon turns his son around so he could check his back. He hears his fellow gods gasp again when they see the mark on his right shoulder in the shape of a moon.

Thalia looks over at her cousin. She mouth sorry to him.

Percy smiles a bit and nods at Thalia. He mouths it's okay.

"Brother you can stop, we know the truth now" Zeus said to Poseidon.

Poseidon nods at his brother and sits back down on his throne after changing size.

Percy looks over at Artemis to see her reaction. He notices that she looks happier after finding out the truth.

"Perseus Jackson why did you lie to us?" Zeus asks him with a small frown.

Percy gulps a bit as he looks from Apollo to Artemis and finally to Zeus. "Well I didn't think they would want to know. I mean I'm straight and I'm not into males. No offense Lord Apollo" He said to the sun god.

"None taken Percy. I understand your reason" Apollo said smiling brightly at him.

"On the other hand I didn't think Lady Artemis would be happy with a male as her soulmate and I didn't want her to hate me or cause her pain, so I kept it a secret. If the fates didn't come, my secret would stay as one" Percy said to the King of gods.

Zeus rubs his chin a bit before nodding at him. "I see, did anyone else know about your marks?" He asks him.

Percy bites his bottom lip before nodding at him. "Your daughter Thalia knew, but she swore to not tell anyone until I said so" He said to him with a small frown.

Zeus nods at Percy. "I see, what will you do now? Will you give my son and daughter a chance to talk about this?" He asks him a bit curious.

Percy looks at Apollo who nods at him and Artemis who's silently pleading at him. He sighs a bit before looking at Zeus. "Okay I'll talk to them, but can we do my reward with only gods when I come back?" He asks him. He hears two sighs of relief after agreeing to talk to Artemis and Apollo.

Zeus looks down at Percy and nods to him. "Everyone leave except for Percy, Artemis, and Apollo" He said loudly.

The other gods flash away with their kids leaving only the three of them alone.

Apollo grins widely. "So you're my soulmate huh? Well you're a good looking guy and you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." He said smiling brightly at him.

Percy blushes lightly and nods at Apollo. "Yes I'm your soulmate, but you know that I'm not into guys. Thanks for the compliment" He said to him with a small smile.

Apollo nods at Percy. "I know, but would you give me a chance if I become female?" He asks him tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Percy laughs a bit as he imagines a female Apollo. "Mm I guess I can do that" He nods at him with a small smile.

"Yes I got my soulmate" Apollo said loudly before standing next to Artemis.

Percy turns his attention to the moon goddess. "What about you Lady Artemis? Do you want to pretend I don't have your mark and just Apollo's?" He asks her softly.

Artemis' eyes widened at what Perseus just asked her. She felt like her heart was stabbed multiple times by knives. She shakes her head quickly. "No Perseus I don't." She said to him with tears leaking out of her eyes.

Percy frowns a bit as he leans closely to Artemis and wipes her tears away. "Okay I understand, so does that mean you want me as your soulmate?" He asks her softly.

Apollo grins a bit deciding to tell Percy about the crush his sister haves on him. "Well I think it's pretty obvious Percy since my sister had a crush on you the first time she saw you at that school" He said to him teasingly with a small smirk.

Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold. She couldn't believe that her brother would tell him about that. She chews her bottom lip a few times. "I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure if you already had a soulmate" She said to him blushing bright gold.

"Hmm not to mention you being jealous and threatening any girls that came near him" Apollo said to his sister with a wide grin.

Percy's eyes widened at what Apollo just said to him. He looks at the blushing moon goddess. "I was wondering why no girls were interested in me and why they always looked behind themselves like someone is going to attack them" He said to the twin archers.

"Yes she said that she wouldn't let any sluts or whores near you especially Aphrodite" Apollo said to Percy.

Percy sighs a bit. _So I'm getting a moon goddess who's crazy in love with me and a sun god who will become a female to be with me. It could be worse._ "Anything you would like to say Lady Artemis?" He asks her.

Artemis calmed down a bit after Apollo told Percy her secrets. "The only thing I have to say is will you give me a chance to show you that I'm happy to be your soulmate?" She asks him softly.

Percy thinks for a bit. "Are you absolutely sure that you want this? You're not going to push me away or treat me horribly and not show any affection towards me right?" He asks the moon goddess with a small frown.

Artemis smiles softly at Percy. "Yes I want this very much. Even though I have my hunters, I always felt empty inside. No I'm not going to push you away or treat you horribly." She said to him happily.

Percy smiles brightly at Artemis. "You forgot one thing though. Will you show any affections towards me like my other soulmate?" He asks her tilting his head to the side.

Artemis blushes bright gold. "Yes I will Percy. I don't want that empty feeling anymore" She said to him as tears leaks out of her eyes and falls down her face.

Percy nods at Artemis. "I was asking because I'll be really affectionate with you and your twin, but the real question I have is will your hunters be fine with this?" He asks the moon goddess as he wipes the tears away from her face. He grabs her soft hand with his and gently squeezes it.

Artemis likes the thought of Percy being really affectionate towards her from holding hands, dating, to kissing. After that last thought, her mind started to go towards the more dirtier things she'll be doing with him. Some blood leaks out of her nose.

" Wow Arty I didn't know you're perverted like me and dad" Apollo said to his sister teasingly with a wide grin.

Artemis quickly snaps out of her daze and wipes the blood from her nose. "Ooh right. My hunters will be fine with this because I told them that I will eventually have a soulmate. Some of them have male soulmates that they see once or twice a month, but I'll most likely have to change the oath and allow them into the hunt because it wouldn't be fair to them if I have you there" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy laughed a bit when Artemis wiped the blood from her nose. He nodded at her as he stops holding her hand and stands in front of her. "Mm I see, well since I have no more questions and you answered them truthfully from your heart. My answer is yes to being your soulmate" He said to her happily.

Artemis eyes widened at what Percy just said to her. She cries not in sadness, but in happiness. She wraps her arms around the demigod and hugs him tightly not wanting to let him go.

Percy blushes lightly as Artemis hugs him tightly. "Okay moonbeam you can let go now. We still have to go tell your dad and the other gods my decision" He said to her softly.

Apollo joins his sister in the hug. "So are you going to help me Arty?" He asks her with a small smile.

Artemis nods at her brother. "I'll help Apollo, but you know that you have to change your name and get used to being called mom from your children" She said to him laughing a bit.

Apollo blushed deeply at what Artemis just said to him. "That's true. I'll be called mom instead of dad" He said to his sister nodding at her.

"I can change you now if you want" Artemis said to him with a small smile as she pulls away from Percy.

Apollo nods at Artemis as he pulls away from Percy and stands in front of his sister.

Artemis points her finger towards Apollo and shoots him with a silver color aura.

Percy watches Apollo's body starting to change. He watches his blonde hair get long and reach down his back, instead of nipples now they're big breasts in place, the rest of his body gets curvier. He felt himself getting aroused from how the former male looks now. "Um wow you look beautiful" He said to her blushing deeply.

Apollo checks out her new body and immediately likes it. "Thanks sis" She said to her happily before tackling Percy onto the ground and wrapping her arms around him.

"Why do you have big ones compared to me?" Artemis asks her sister pouting a bit. She felt inadequate compared to her sister.

Percy smiles a bit at Artemis. "Moonbeam it doesn't matter about size of your breasts, besides yours aren't too small" He said to her softly.

Artemis feels are warm and fuzzy after Percy compliments her. _I'm falling deeper in love with him._

Apollo is glad that her sister is happy. "Well we can't call me Apollo anymore. How about Asteria?" She suggests to them.

Artemis eyes widened at her sister's suggestion. "After our aunt that mom told us about?" She asks her softly.

Apollo nods at her sister. "Yes I think the name fits me" She said smiling brightly at her.

"I think that's a very nice name sunshine" Percy said to the sun goddess.

Asteria's face turns three different shades of gold at Percy's nickname for her. She quickly gets off Percy and pulls him up.

Artemis giggles a bit at what Percy just called her sister. "Well I guess you're sunshine and I'm moonbeam" She said with a soft smile.

Asteria nods at her sister. "Ooh yeah I knew I forgot something. Dad is going to offer you godhood as a reward and I'm sure my sister would like for you to accept" She said to Percy.

Artemis nods at Asteria. "Yes I want you to accept because I want you to stay with us forever and not die" She said to Percy lovingly.

Percy smiles at the sun and moon goddess. "I was planning on rejecting godhood if I was ever offered it and instead I was going to get your father to swear an oath for a different reward, but this was if the fates didn't appear" He said to them softly.

Asteria is a bit curious on the different reward he wanted instead of godhood. "What were you going to ask for Percy?" She asks him.

Percy looks at Asteria. "I was going to make the gods promise to claim their children at the age of 13, have the minor gods get their own cabins, and for uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to get their thrones back" He said to the sun goddess.

Asteria and Artemis' eyes widened at what their soulmate just told them. They look at each other before nodding.

"What if you accept godhood with the conditions you just told us?" Asteria suggests to him with a small grin.

"You're so sneaky Asteria" Artemis said to her sister giggling a bit, but she agreed with her suggestion.

Percy looks from Artemis to Asteria before nodding at them. "Okay I can do that" He said to them.

Artemis and Asteria both squealed before hugging their soulmate tightly.

"Well lets call the other gods and tell them my decision" Percy said to them.

Artemis and Asteria both let go of him before nodding. They both pulled out a bow and shoots into the air signaling for the gods to come.

Almost immediately all the gods came quickly and sat on their thrones.

Zeus looks over at the trio noticing his daughter and former son seem happier. "So I'm guessing you decided to take them as your soulmates Perseus" He said to the son of his brother.

Percy nods at his uncle. "Yes, I agreed to be their soulmate" He said loudly. "Hurry cover your ears moonbeam and sunshine" He whispers to his soulmates as he puts his hands over his ears.

Artemis and Asteria covers the ears following right after Percy.

"Awwwwwwwwww all three of you are so cute." Aphrodite squeals loudly causing some of the gods' ears to ring because of her.

Percy and the twin archers uncover their ears as soon as Aphrodite stops yelling and squealing.

"I'm happy that you agreed Perseus, my children seem much happier being with you" Zeus said to his nephew. He turns to the other gods asking them if there's anything else that needs to be said.

"What about my son's reward brother?" Poseidon said to Zeus with a small smile.

"Ah yes. Perseus Jackson the gods and I came up with the perfect reward for your help" Zeus said to him.

Artemis and Asteria flash to their thrones and sits down on them.

"What's the reward Milord?" Percy asks him a bit curious.

"We all agreed and offer you godhood" Zeus said to him with a small smile.

Percy looked at each of the gods, but mostly he kept his attention on his soulmates. "I..."

 **End of chapter. Wew this is one of the new stories that I really wanted to start x3. I wrote Artemis a bit crazy/possessive for Percy heh. Yes this story will have lemons/limes. I have more stories I want to write that I'll be uploading soon. Don't worry I won't abandon any of my stories. I love them too much. This is a non harem story. I can do a harem version if everyone wants it. I will put up a poll if anyone wants a harem version of this story. If commenting yes, put who you want in the harem(no Annabeth). Read and Review**


	2. Percy accepts godhood and meets the hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. They belong to Rick.**

 **A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this fic x3. Well I'll be working on more of my stories and updating more frequently. Also adding more stories from Percy Jackson and other books/anime. Well I wasn't surprised at the results for the poll. I'll be making a harem version of this story. I'm not to sure of how many girls x3. I might just make it massive harem? ;o.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Percy looked at each of the gods, but mostly he kept his attention on his soulmates. "I..."

"I will accept godhood, but only under some conditions" Percy said to the Olympians as he smiles at Artemis and Asteria.

All of the gods and goddesses are yelling about how dare a demigod demand things. The loudest being Hera.

"Father I think we should listen to Percy's conditions before thinking about punishing him" Artemis said to the king of gods with a small frown. She didn't want her father or anyone punishing him for being selfless.

"I agree with my sister Father" Asteria said to him with a small smile.

Zeus looks at his daughters before nodding to them. "Quiet lets hear what Perseus' conditions are" He said to everyone loudly. He looks down at the demigod. "Go ahead and tell us your conditions Perseus" He said to him.

Percy was really surprised that Zeus quickly agreed with Artemis and Asteria. _He must really love both of them. Well here goes._ He looks at Hestia before opening his mouth. " I want all of you to promise to claim your children at the age of 13, have the minor gods get their own cabins, and for uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to get their thrones back." He said to them loudly.

All of the gods listen to the demigod's conditions with varied expressions. Artemis and Asteria nods at Percy with smiles on their faces.

"Those are a lot of conditions Perseus" Zeus said to him with a small frown. He was surprised that non of the conditions were for himself, but for others.

"Well I was planning on declining godhood if I ever was offer, but then everything changed and now I have two soulmates who want me to be by their side forever. This would have been my reward instead of a condition and I would have made all of you make an oath to the Styx" He said to Zeus with a small frown.

Artemis and Asteria blush several shades of gold at what Percy said about them wanting him to be by their side forever.

Zeus looks at the demigod before turning his attention to his fellow gods. "What do all of you think of his conditions?" He asks them a bit curious.

"I think his conditions are selfless and doable. He didn't ask anything for himself" Artemis said to her father happily.

Asteria looks at her father. "I agree with my sister. His conditions are very selfless" she said to him.

Athena looks at both of the twins. "I agree with both of my sisters. He's a very selfless demigod" She said to him.

Aphrodite smiles a bit. "You're very lucky girls" She said to the twin archers softly. "I agree with everyone else" She said to Zeus.

Zeus nods at her. _So that's 4 so far._

Hermes looks down at the demigod. "I agree with the others and the upside is that we don't have to worry about all the children that Apollo would have had if the fates didn't appear" He said laughing a bit.

Asteria decides to tease him a bit. "Ooh I don't know about that Hermes since I have a soulmate now" She said to him with a small grin.

Percy's face turns three different shades of red at what Asteria just implied to Hermes.

Ares grins a bit. "I respect you for beating me even though I held back and helping us gods. Well we get to fight as much as we want when you become a god" He said to Percy with a wide grin. "I don't think it would have hurt if you asked for something selfish" He said to him with a small smirk.

Percy face turns pale white at what Ares just said about holding back. His eyes widened at the thought of being forced to fight Ares daily. _I think I just died._

"You can't fight him everyday Ares. He's my soulmate and I want him to not be injured" Asteria said to the war god with a small frown.

Artemis glares harshly at the war god for even giving the thought of fighting her soulmate and injuring him. _If he's injured we won't be able to hold hands, cuddle, kiss._ After that last though her mind goes to the gutter like earlier. She laughs a bit with a wide grin and blood leaking out of her nose.

Ares shivers a bit when Artemis glares at him. "Okay I won't fight him and I'll even take off the weapon curse" He said to Asteria.

Asteria grins a bit at her sister. "Artemis stop day dreaming" She said to her teasingly. Her eyes widened at what Ares just said. _Now that he mentioned about a curse. I have to remove mine from Percy._

Artemis snaps out of her fantasy. She blushes deeply at being caught by her sister again. She wipes the blood from her nose.

All the gods laugh at the moon goddess being caught day dreaming.

Percy looks over at the war god. He's a bit curious about the weapon curse that Ares put on him.

"Okay everyone lets continue our vote" Zeus said to them chuckling a bit.

Demeter smiles a bit. "I vote yes, but you have to make sure to eat a lot of cereal Perseus" Said said to the demigod.

Hera looks from the demigod to Zeus. "I vote no" She said loudly. She doesn't want to see any more of her husband's children and prefer them to be killed by monsters.

Artemis and Asteria look at their step-mother with a small frown. "Bitch" They said under their breaths softly.

"I vote yes. I think this is a good idea. We wouldn't have to worry about demigods and minor gods betraying us to our enemies" Hephaestus said to his father.

Poseidon nods at the god of forge. "I agree with Hephaestus, so I vote yes to my son's conditions" He said to his brother.

Dionysus thinks for a bit. "Perry's conditions are great, but I vote no. The less demigods at camp, the less pain for me" He said to his father.

Zeus nods at his son. "Going over the conditions in my head. I'll have to go with yes" He said loudly. He summons his brother Hades to Olympus.

"What is it now Zeus?" Hades asks his little brother with a small frown.

"Well while you were down in the underworld sulking we had a vote. You and Hestia will get your thrones back" Zeus said to his older brother with a small smile.

Hestia rushes and tackles Percy onto the ground. "Thank you very much Perseus" She said to the demigod happily. She quickly lets go when she felt killing intent from two places. "Sorry about that nieces. I was just really happy" She said to them blushing in embarrassment. She changes into her older form and sits down on her throne.

"Thank you Perseus, if you need anything just ask" Hades said to his nephew as he sits down on his throne.

"You're welcome uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia" Percy said smiling brightly at them.

"Well we have a demigod to change" Zeus said to his fellow Olympians. "Forgot to say, but this will be a bit painful" He said to Perseus chuckling a bit. He raises his right hand and shoots a yellow aura towards Perseus.

The other gods follow after Zeus firing their own color of power towards Perseus.

Percy's eyes widened as he sees the many different colors before he feels them hit his body. He lets out a loud scream as he feels the power go through his entire body and remaking it. His blood turning to ichor and his body changing to compensate for the power. A few minutes later he stopped screaming and stands up. He pants a bit. He looks at each of the gods noticing the blushes on most of the goddesses' faces and some of them drooling like Athena and Aphrodite.

"Ooh I want you" Aphrodite said to Percy lustfully as she licks her lips a few times checking out his handsome profile.

Percy blushes deeply at what the love goddess just said to him.

"Stay away from him slut, Percy's my soulmate" Artemis angrily at the love goddess.

"Arty he's our soulmate, but I agree with you. Aphrodite needs to stay away from him" Asteria said to her sister as she glares at the love goddess.

Aphrodite shivers a bit and nods at the twin archers. "Okay I get it. I won't try seducing him" She said to them with a small frown as she sulks on her throne.

Artemis looks at all the goddesses. "That goes for you too. Stop drooling over my soulmate or I'll shoot you full of holes" She said to Athena growling a bit as she pulls her bow out.

Percy's eyes widened when he sees Artemis pulling out her bow. _Oh god what did I get myself into?_

Athena quickly snaps out of her staring at her rival's handsome son. She blushes deeply as she wipes the drool from her mouth.

Zeus watches his fellow gods in amusement. "As much as I want to keep watching all of you make fools of yourself, we have a new god to welcome" He said to them.

The fates appear. "All Hail Lord Perseus The fifteenth Olympian, soulmate of Artemis and Asteria, god of the hunt, time, tides, eclipse, swordsmanship, and Loyalty" They said loudly before disappearing.

Every god and goddess looks down at the new Olympian.

Percy squirms around a bit as his fellow Olympian's look at him.

"Well my son is very powerful" Poseidon said loudly as he laughs a bit.

"Not to mention he shares one of Arty's domains" Asteria said with a small grin.

Artemis was really shocked that her soulmate shares one of her domains. _That means that he doesn't have to leave me to go to the camp._

"Heh Arty is really shocked, but she seems happy" Asteria said with a small smile.

"God of Eclipse also huh. Wow talk about being connected with your soulmates" Aphrodite said giggling a bit.

Percy blushes furiously at what Aphrodite just said.

"I'm surprised he didn't get the domain heroes, but I guess the fates didn't want to separate them and have a crazy moon goddess after them" Hades said with a wide grin.

"Okay stop teasing Percy" Hestia said to everyone giggling a bit.

"Now obviously since Percy is a god of the hunt. Artemis and Asteria will help him with his powers" Zeus said to everyone. "Meet adjourned" He said loudly as he flashes away from the room.

Artemis and Asteria runs over to Percy and hugs him tightly between their bodies.

"Well I'm happy that both of you have a soulmate. Do take care of him my nieces" Hestia said smiling brightly at them before flashing away.

"Mm don't have too much fun girls." Aphrodite said to them teasingly before flashing away.

Asteria's and Artemis' face turns bright gold at what Aphrodite just said to them.

"Perseus take care of my sisters" Athena said to him as she flashes away.

Poseidon looks over at the three. "Take care of my son. I hope to have some grandchildren" He said to them with a wide grin as he flashes away.

Percy blushes furiously at what his dad just said to them. "Well I guess we should go to our new home for now on?" He suggests to the girls with a small smile.

Artemis looks at her soulmate and nods. "Lets go Percy" She said to him as she grabs his hand.

Asteria holds Percy's other hand. "Mm lets go to our love nest" She said with a wide grin.

Percy and Artemis blush bright gold at what Asteria just said.

The twin archers flash to the camp's entrance along with Percy.

"Milady welcome back" Pheobe said to her leader with a small smile. She looks at each of the people before stopping at the handsome male. Even though she's a maiden, she couldn't help herself from checking out the male's body. "Who is this?" She asks the moon goddess.

"Pheobe I would prefer you not to ogle and drool over my soulmate" Artemis said to her with a growl. "Anyway this is Lord Perseus mine and Asteria's soulmate" She said to her.

Pheobe snaps out of her daze and looks at her leader. "Sorry Milady it won't happen again." She said to her. _She's possessive of him and I feel sorry for any girl who looks at him._

Artemis nods at her oldest hunter. "Makes sure it doesn't happen, now I want you to call everyone to the dining area. I have to make a change to the oath because of new circumstances" She said to her.

Pheobe's eyes widened at what her leader just said. "Okay Milady, I'll summon everyone" She said to her before running into the camp. It doesn't take long to get everyone at the dining area.

Percy blushes deeply at some of the hunter's comments about him.

Artemis growls at what her own hunters are saying about her soulmate. "Quiet down girls. I know you're curious about the male next to me. He's a new god that I have to train" She said to them.

"Who is he though Milady?" A random hunter asks the moon goddess.

"Well Lord Perseus, god of the hunt, time, tides, eclipse, swordsmanship, and loyalty" Artemis said to her hunters with a small smile.

"God of the hunt? Does that mean you and him share?" A random hunter asks her leader tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"Yes we do Tracy" Artemis said to the hunter.

"What is he to you?" Thalia asks Artemis with a wide grin.

Artemis blushes several shades of gold. "He's the soulmate of me and my sister Asteria Lieutenant Grace" She said to her half-sister.

"When did you have a sister Milady?" Atlanta asks a bit curious. She doesn't remember her leader having a sister with blonde hair.

"Well Asteria was formally Apollo, the sun god" Artemis said to Atlanta with a small smile.

Many hunters yelled loudly especially the daughters of Apollo.

"Quiet down girls, I'll let Asteria tell you why" Artemis said to her. She nods at her sister.

Asteria takes her sister's spot. "Well the reason why I change is because my soulmate is straight and I wanted him. So I asked Arty to change me into a female. I don't regret this decision, I'm much happier" She said to the hunters as she wraps her arms around Percy's body.

The hunters nod at the sun goddess.

"What about you Milady? Are you happier with Lord Perseus?" Atlanta asks her leader loudly.

Artemis blushes three shades of dark gold. "Yes I'm very happy and crazy about him., so don't stare at my soulmate" She said to her hunters.

Percy shudders a bit as he remembers what the moon goddess was going to do to Athena in the throne room.

"So what will happen to us Milady?" Thalia asks the moon goddess a bit curious.

Artemis looks at her half-sister. "Nothing will happen. I'll just be changing the oath and you'll all need to do the new one" She said to her.

"What will be different about the new oath?" A random hunter asks Artemis a bit curious.

"Most of the oath will be the same, but added words and some taken out" Artemis said to the younger girl.

"What words will be added and taken out Lady Artemis?" Pheobe asks her patron.

"Basically I'll be adding the words except my soulmate after saying I turn my back on the company of men and taking out accept eternal maidenhood because I know most of you want to do more than just hold hands" Artemis explains to her with a small grin.

Many hunters blush deeply at what their leader just said to them. They also feel happy about the new oath.

"Ah I see that makes sense" Pheobe said to her with a small smile.

"What about our soulmates? Will we be able to bring them into the hunt?" Atlanta asks the moon goddess a bit curious.

"Ah well that will be Percy's part" Artemis said to her hunters.

Percy switches places with Artemis. "Well I was thinking that your soulmates are allowed into the hunt, but they will have to make an oath to me. Their oaths will be the opposite of my soulmate's." He said to them.

"How so?" Artemis asks Percy a bit curious.

Percy smiles a bit. "Well instead of turning their backs on the company of men. It will be turning their backs on the company of women except for their soulmate" He said to Artemis with a small smile.

"Hmm that's not a bad idea Lord Perseus. They won't be able to flirt with anyone other than their soulmate." Thalia said to her cousin with a small smile.

"Yes that's correct Lieutenant Grace and besides we only think it's fair to let your soulmates come because of me staying here" Percy said to his cousin and the hunters.

"Will they be blessed just like us?" A random hunter asks Percy. She's one of the hunters who has a soulmate at camp.

Percy nods at her. "Yes I will bless them with immortality" He said to the hunter with a small smile. He listens to a lot of hunters making happy comments about having their soulmate in the hunt. He steps back and takes his place next to Artemis.

"Now then. Each of you must initiate the new oath by today" Artemis said to them softly.

Percy notices all the hunters look excited for the new oath. _They must be tired of being lonely and with the possibility of finding their soulmate._

Time-skip-2 hours later.

Artemis sighs happily as the last hunter finished chanting the new oath. She couldn't wait to lay down with her soulmate and cuddle with him. "Now that everyone finished taking the new oath. You can relax until tomorrow" She said to them with a small smile.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Thalia asks her leader tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis grins widely at what her half-sister just asked. "Well we're going to camp tomorrow to get your sisters' soulmates" She said to her teasingly. She giggles a bit when she sees most of her hunters with blushes on their faces.

"Okay Arty stop teasing the hunters. I'm sure they're excited to have their soulmates with them together all the time" Percy said to the moon goddess with a wide grin. He watches some of the hunters' blushes get darker making him laugh a bit.

All the hunters leave except for Thalia who decides to get in a last word. "Don't be too loud Milady" She said to her leader with a wide grin.

Artemis blushes five shades of gold at what Thalia just said to her. "W-we're not going to do that" She said to her lieutenant.

"Yet" Thalia said teasing her a bit more.

Percy watches in amusement as his cousin tease the moon goddess.

"Go patrol the surroundings Lieutenant Grace" Artemis said to her.

Thalia nods at she runs off.

"Come on Arty lets go into the tent and rest. I'm tired" Asteria said to her sister.

"I agree with Sunshine" Percy said to Artemis with a small smile.

Artemis nods as she leads them to her tent. "I guess I'll have to make the tent and bed bigger" She said with a small smile.

Asteria helps her sister make the bed bigger to fit all three of them.

Percy starts to take off his clothes until just his boxers are left on.

"What are you doing Percy?" Artemis asks him blushing furiously as she looks at his body.

"Well I sleep in my boxers" Percy said to her. He lays down onto the bed and pats each side of him.

Artemis lays down on Percy's left side and Asteria goes on the right.

Percy wraps one arm around each goddess and hugs them.

"I'm really happy you're my soulmate" Artemis said to him lovingly.

"I am too my little moon" Percy said to her softly.

Artemis smiles at what Percy just called her. She likes the thought of being his little moon.

"Hey what about me?" Asteria asks Percy pouting a bit.

"Of course you too my little sun" Percy said to her.

Asteria smiles brightly at him. She didn't want to get up later to drive the chariot. _I can just put it on autopilot._ That was her last thought before drifting off to dreamland.

 **End of chapter. Woot finished. Well Artemis showed her possessive side heh. I love possessive/yandere artemis. I'm on a roll. This is my 2nd update in less than a week. So next chapter will be Percy, Artemis, Asteria, and the hunt going back to the camp. Let me know what you think about yandere artemis :). Obviously this will be different in the harem version, but Artemis will be main girl. I'll be updating more of my stories and adding new ones. Read and review.**


	3. Percy's fun day and night

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. They belong to Rick.**

 **A/N:Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this fic. I've been updating reading GOTH and Apollo's punishment to catch up with original and The hero's new life. I also had problems with my life. I won't abandon my stories. I'll be updating more of my stories and adding new ones. Look forward to it. Anyway here's chapter 3 of The twin archers' soulmate.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Diana**_

Late during the night Artemis has to get up, but she decides to put her moon on auto-pilot. _I want to go back to Percy's warm body._ She blushes lightly at that thought as she walks back to her room. She feels really happy when thinking about her lovely soulmate. She walks to her tent and lays back down on her side. She breathes in his masculine scent which makes her body shudder. She wraps her arms around his body and goes back to sleep. She gets up again three or four hours later because she has to wake her hunters up. She looks at the time noticing that she's a hour late. She quickly gets dressed and leaves the tent, but not before giving Percy a kiss on the cheek

Morning came quickly. Asteria wakes up from her sleep and gets off the smiles brightly as she looks down at Percy's sleeping face. She notices Artemis sitting on a chair staring at Percy making her giggle a bit. "How long have you been watching Percy sleep Arty?" She asks her sister teasingly.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Asteria just said to her. "Since I woke my hunters. I think about two hours ago" She said to the sun goddess with a golden face.

Asteria looks at Artemis with wide eyes. "W-wow Arty you really want tojump our soul-mate's bones" She said teasing her a bit more.

Artemis'face turns three different shades of gold at what Asteria just said to her. "I-I'm not perverted like you and father. I just think that Percy looks cute drooling in his sleep" She said to her.

Asteria raises her eye-brow at what Artemis just said. "Mm I wouldn't be too sure about that Arty. Remember you were thinking perverted thoughts yesterday in the throne room" She said to her with a small grin. "I also agree that Percy looks adorable drooling in his sleep" She said to her with a loving smile.

Artemis'eyes flew wide opened at what Asteria just said. "That's not true.I was just thinking like normal girls. You know like holding handsand kissing" She said to her sister with a bright gold blush on hercheeks. "Don't you have to do your sun duty now" She said to thesun goddess trying to change the subject.

Asteria grins widely at Artemis. "Mm those are normal, but why was your nose bleeding then?" She asks her a bit curious. She giggles a bit at her sister trying to change the subject. "I'll be right back Arty. Don't do anything to Percy" She said to her teasingly before flashing away.

Artemis blushes deeply as she remembers what she was thinking about in the throne room. Her mind went to the dirtier things like wanting to touch every part of Percy especially 'that' place. Gold blood leaks out of her nose as she imagines seeing her soul-mate's entire naked body. She quickly wipes the blood from her nose before turning her attention back to Percy. She moves her hands down to his hair and runs her fingers through it.

Asteria flashes back into the tent five minutes later. She grins a bit seeing Artemis touching Percy's hair. "I'm back. I put the sun on auto-pilot like you did with your moon" She said to her with a small smile.

Artemis continues to run her fingers through Percy's hair while watching him sleep. "I see, so you did the same thing as me to spend more time with him" She said to the sun goddess softly.

Asteria smiles brightly. "Yep, but I notice you seem much happier before yesterday happened" She said to the moon goddess happily.

Artemis nods at Asteria. "Of course I'm happy. I found my soulmate and he's the one I've been crushing on hard" She said to the sun goddess with a bright gold face.

Asteria nods at Artemis. "Well you're not the only one that's happy. I'm happy to have my soulmate also, even though I have to share him"She said to her sister with a small smile. "Anyway where were we before I left?" She asks her softly.

Artemis smiles brightly. "I think you would be the only one I don't mind sharing him with Asteria" She said to her sister. "O-oh I think you were talking about what we were going to do with Percy" She said to her blushing deeply.

Asteria's eyes widened at what Artemis just said. "Really? If I wasn't his soulmate you would really do that?" She asks her curiously. "I mean I was also crushing on him even though I was a male." She said to her sister blushing furiously. "I remember what I was talking about before I left. I asked why your nose was bleeding in the throne room" She said to her teasingly.

Artemis giggles a bit. "I guess since you're my twin, but I don't think he would go for you as a male" She said to the sun goddess. "I knew that already. I seen the way you looked at him when no one is looking. You were just as bad as me" She said to her teasingly with a small grin. She blushes deeply at what Asteria just said to her."That was nothing. It must have been the heat" She said to her.

Asteria nods at Artemis. "That's true. I would still be changed to get him"She said to her sister with a small grin. Her face turns several shades of gold at her sister reminding her what she did in her male form. She grins widely. "Now, now Arty you have to be honest or I'll be the one who will be way ahead of you" She said to her.

Artemis frowns a bit at what Asteria just said. _She's right. I did promise Percy that I'll show him that I'm happy to be his soulmate._ She sighs a bit. "F-fine you're right, but my thoughts didn't start perverted. They started out with me holding his hands and my mind went to the gutter" She said to her blushing furiously.

Asteria giggles a bit. "There's nothing wrong with being perverted Arty. I think you'll enjoy being perverted especially with our soulmate"She said to her sister with an encouraging smile.

Artemis nods at Asteria. "I'm a virgin though, so I don't know anything"She said to her sister blushing in embarrassment.

Asteria grins widely. "Percy is a virgin also. So am I, but I have more experience then both of you" She said to her sister with a small smile.

Artemis blushes deeply at learning about Percy being a virgin just like her."Well breakfast will be in a hour" She said to Asteria softly.

Asteria nods at Artemis. "Will our Percy be awake by then though?" She asks her a bit curious.

Artemis sighs as she stares at Percy lovingly. "If he doesn't I'll save a plate of food and feed him when he wakes up" She said to Asteria with a dark golden blush on her cheeks. She feels her heart beat faster at the thought of feeding Percy.

Asteria giggles loudly. "Ooh that sounds cute Arty, but will you feed him even if he wakes up?" She asks her curiously.

Artemis blushes deeply at Asteria's question. She thinks for a minute before nodding. "Yes I want to show my love for him" She said to her sister in a loving voice.

Asteria smiles a bit. "Mm that's good. You're learning to be honest" She said to her softly.

Percy groans a bit.

Asteria grins a bit. "Looks like Percy is going to wake up" She said to Artemis.

Artemis blushes lightly as she watches Percy on the bed.

Percy's eyes flew wide open when he heard a female's voice. He looks around quickly finding Artemis and a blond haired beauty. "Where am I?"He asks them.

Asteria giggles a bit. "Mm did you forget about us already Percy?" She asks him.

Percy looks at the blond haired beauty as he thinks for a bit. _I guess that wasn't a dream._ He blushes at that thought. "So yesterday wasn't a dream then?" He asks the sun goddess.

Asteria smiles brightly. "Nope you're our soulmate forever" She said to Percy happily.

Artemis nods along with Asteria. "I'm glad you woke up Percy. Breakfast will be ready soon" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy looks at Artemis. "U-um just how long have you been watching me sleep my little moon?" He asks her with a bright gold face.

All Artemis does is just blush and look away from Percy.

Asteria laughs a bit at how Artemis is showing her cute side. "Mm since Arty doesn't want to tell. I think she's been watching you sleep for about three hours" She said to him.

Artemis shoots Asteria a nasty glare. "You don't have to tell him that"She said to the sun goddess as she crosses her arms over her chest with a bright golden blush on her cheeks.

Asteria grins a bit. "Ooh at least I didn't tell him that you were running your hands through his hair and that you planned to fe-"

Percy's face turns several shades of gold at what Artemis did to him while he was sleeping.

Artemis quickly covers her sister's mouth before she could say anything else."Don't say anything else. I can tell him myself" She said to her.

Asteria sighs a bit as she nods at her sister.

Artemis uncovers her mouth.

Percy laughs a bit at the siblings. "Okay girls don't fight" He said to them softly. As soon as he gets off the bed, he notices Artemis and Asteria with golden faces. He tilts his head to the side. "Something wrong girls?" He asks them a bit curious.

Asteria couldn't take her eyes off the tent in his boxers.

Artemis blushes furiously as her imaginations get wild. "S-stop looking"She said to Asteria.

"Ooh be quiet Arty. I know you're enjoying this as much as me" Asteria said to her teasingly.

Artemis feels her mind going crazy. _It's covered and I'm losing my mind._ She blushes at that thought.

Percy feels a draft down below making him shiver. He looks down and blushes deeply seeing the large tent. "Ooh sorry I forgot that I slept injust boxers" He said to them as he quickly gets dressed. "I need to use the bathroom, so I'll be right back" He said to them as he leaves the tent.

Asteria giggles a bit. "Mm did you lose your mind Arty?" She asks her teasingly.

"O-of course not" Artemis said to Asteria with a deep gold blush on her cheeks.

"You know since we haven't taught anything to Percy yet. He won't be able to sense us. What you think of spying on him while he pees?"Asteria asks Artemis with a wide grin.

Artemis looks at Asteria with wide eyes. "T-that's so perverted" She said to her sister, but that didn't stop herself from fantasizing and causing gold blood to leak out of her nose.

Asteria laughs a bit at her virgin sister. "Mm of course that's the 's perverted and fun, but we also get to see more of Percy's body"She said to the moon goddess as she licks her lips a few times.

Artemis blushes furiously at the thought of seeing more of Percy's body especially down 'there'. "F-fine you win Asteria" She said to her sister.

Asteria shouts loudly. "I knew my sister wasn't a party pooper. Otherwise I would have went by myself" She said to Artemis with a small giggle.

Artemis glares at Asteria with daggers. "Lets just go" She said to her.

Asteria and Artemis both flash away to the forest.

Forest

Percy curses himself at bad luck. _Why is it so hard to find a private area to pee?_ He walks farther away from the hunters and deeper into the forest. He chuckles at the thought of the males finding out how hard it will be to do the same. _That's going to be funny, but I wonder if anyone I know will be joining._ He finally finds a spot after searching for five minutes. He looks from left to right before walking towards a bush not to far from a tree. He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. He sighs a bit as he pees onto the bush.

Asteria and Artemis appeared right behind the tree where Percy is peeing close to.

Asteria peeks from behind the tree and sees Percy peeing on the bush. Her eyes widened when she sees the size of him. _He's bigger than me when I was male._ She giggles a bit at that thought. "Ooh my we're definitely going to have a lot of fun with him" She said to Artemis with a small grin.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Asteria just said. "Let me see" She said to her a bit excited.

"Hold on. Stop talking so loud or we'll be found out" Asteria said to her sister. She switches places with Artemis.

Artemis peeks from behind the tree and sees Percy peeing while he blushes furiously as she gets a nice view of his cock. Gold blood leaks out of her nose. She seen pictures because of Aphrodite trying to get her horny and to break her oath. She imagines herself touching him there.

Asteria grins widely seeing Artemis' nose leaking bright gold blood. "Mm I'm guessing you're enjoying the sight" She said to her sister giggling loudly.

Artemis couldn't stop herself from looking even more. "Mhm" She nods at Asteria.

Percy stops urinating when he hears a loud giggling noise. "Who's there?"He asks loudly.

Artemis glares coldly at Asteria. "You giggled too loud" She whispered to her sister.

Asteria bites her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. _She wanted to peep on him longer._ "Quiet down Arty. I have a plan. Do you know how to imitate a bear's roar?" She asks her a bit curious.

Artemis nods at Asteria. She opens her mouth and makes a sound of a bear growling.

Percy sighs a bit. _Maybe I'm still a bit tired._ "So it was only a bear" He said loudly. He goes back to peeing on the bush.

Artemis sighs a bit as she peeks from behind the tree again and watches him silently.

"Percy pees quite a lot. Maybe he didn't use the bathroom yesterday"Asteria said to Artemis with a small giggle.

"Well there's no bathroom at the hunt and he's the only male at the moment"Artemis said to Asteria blushing lightly.

Asteria nods at Artemis. "That's true. He had to walk deeper into the forest to find privacy" She said to the moon goddess. "You know when I was a male. Some of my partners were really kinky" She said to her sister with a bright gold face.

Artemis looks at Asteria curiously. "What do you mean by kinky?" She asks the sun goddess softly.

Asteria grins a bit. "Well one of my partners were into bathroom play"She said to her sister.

Artemis'eyes widened at what Asteria just said. "Y-you don't mean..."She said to her blushing furiously.

Asteria nods at Artemis. "Yep she drank my urine" She said to her with a deep golden blush on her cheeks.

Artemis'face turns several shades of gold. "T-that's really perverted"She said to her. She couldn't help herself and imagine doing that to Percy which causes lots of gold blood to leak out of her nose.

Asteria giggles a bit. "Yep, but she really enjoyed doing that. She preferred drinking that than anything else" She said to Artemis."O-oh are you imagining yourself doing that to Percy?" She asks her a bit curious.

Artemis couldn't believe that a girl would do something so humiliating, but she wonders why the thought of doing that to Percy turns her on. _She turning me into a pervert._ She blushes deeply at that thought."Yes because of you telling me that" She said to her pouting a bit.

Asteria grins widely. "Mm I don't know about that Arty. You do have father's genes" She said to her teasingly. "Aah wow we were talking Percy already left" She said to her sister.

Artemis blushes furiously at the thought of being perverted like their father. "There's no way that's true" She said to the sun goddess."We better hurry back" She said to her sister.

Asteria giggles loudly. "Mm like father, like daughter" She said to her sister with a small smirk. "I bet you would love to be Percy's toilet" She said teasing her a bit more. "Mm me doing that for Percy sounds pretty hot" She said as she licks her lips a few times.

Artemis'face turns five different shades of gold at what her sister just said about being Percy's toilet. She rubs her thighs together at the thought of doing that. _Why am I getting aroused at the thought of drinking Percy's urine? Am I a huge pervert like dad and Asteria?_ "No you won't do that" She said to the sun goddess with a small frown.

Asteria grins a bit. "Mm you don't have to be jealous Arty. We can both do that" She said to her giggling loudly before flashing away to the tent.

Artemis chews on her bottom lip a few times before nodding and following Asteria to the tent.

Hunters'camp.

Percy walks into the tent and sees both goddesses sitting down on the bed."Sorry about that girls. Finding a place took me much longer" He said to them with a small smile.

"That's okay Percy. Arty and I were talking while you left" Asteria said to her soulmate with a bright smile.

Artemis blushes deeply as she remembers what they were talking about behind the tree. "Don't worry we'll be on-time for breakfast" She said to him softly.

Percy nods at Artemis. "Great I'm starving" He said blushing lightly.

Asteria elbows Artemis a bit. "Arty, don't you want to ask Percy something?" She asks her sister with an encouraging smile.

Artemis chews on her bottom lip a few times before nodding at Asteria. "U-um Percy would you mind if I feed you during breakfast?" She asks him softly as her face turns several shades of gold.

Percy looks at Artemis and then Asteria.

Asteria sighs a bit. "I don't have anything to do with this. This is new to Arty. She wants to show her love for you" She said to him in a loving voice.

Artemis blushes deeply as she nods at Asteria.

Percy smiles a bit. "Well I guess I don't mind being fed by you my little moon" He said to her happily.

Artemis smiles brightly as she nods at him. "Thanks Percy" She said to him.

"You're welcome little moon" Percy said to her lovingly.

"Mm Arty is not the only one who wants to feed you" Asteria said to Percy pouting a bit.

Percy laughs a bit as he nods at Asteria. "Okay you can feed me too" He said to her blushing lightly.

"Well we still have another thirty minutes before breakfast is ready. Why don't we cuddle with Percy?" Asteria suggests to her sister with a bright gold face.

Artemis blushes deeply as she nods at Asteria. "I-I'm fine with that" She said to the sun goddess.

Percy looks between both goddesses. "Sure I don't mind girls" He said as he gives them a heart-melting smile.

Artemis and Asteria stumble after seeing their soul-mate's smile. They look at each other before nodding.

"You're not allowed to smile like that to anyone except for us" Artemis said to Percy in a possessive tone.

"I agree with Arty. That's a very dangerous smile towards any girls"Asteria said to Percy giggling a bit.

Percy sighs a bit, but nods at them. He lays down on the bed.

The girls join Percy on the bed.

Time-skip(25minutes later)

"Mm Arty someone is knocking on the tent" Asteria said to her sister.

"Come in" Artemis said to the person outside.

Thalia walks into the tent. "Milady breakfast is ready" She said to the moon goddess. She blushes lightly seeing the two goddesses and her cousin cuddling on the bed.

Artemis nods at Thalia. "Okay we'll be over there Lieutenant" She said to her half-sister.

Thalia nods at Artemis before leaving the tent.

"Well it's time to get up" Asteria said giggling a bit.

"I'll meet both of you there. I need to calm down a bit" Percy said to them blushing furiously.

Artemis'and Asteria's face turns several shades of gold since they felt his excitement.

"Of course Percy" Asteria said smiling brightly at him as she grabs her sister and flash away to the dining area.

Dining area.

Both goddesses appear in the dining area.

"That was fast Milady" Thalia said to the moon goddess with a small grin.

Artemis glares a bit at Thalia. She sits down on her chair.

Asteria follows after Artemis and sits down on the opposite side of her.

"Milady where's Percy at?" Thalia asks her a bit curious.

Artemis blushes furiously at Thalia's question. She opens her mouth, but closes it quickly without saying anything.

Asteria giggles a bit at her sister. "Mm Percy is dealing with a male problem" She said to Thalia with a small grin.

Thalia's face turns several shades of red at what Asteria just said. "G-gah you didn't have to say like that" She said to her.

"Well you asked" Asteria said to Thalia grinning widely.

Thalia didn't say anything after that.

Percy walked into the dining hall a few minutes later. He notices an empty chair between Artemis and Asteria. _I'm guessing that's where I'll be sitting._ He walks over to the chair and sits down on it. "Good morning girls" He said to the hunters with a small smile.

"Good morning Percy" The hunters said to him.

Percy smiles brightly at the hunters. "Mm excited to pick up your soulmates?" He asks them teasingly with a small grin.

Most of the hunters' faces turn crimson red at what Percy just asked them.

Artemis giggles a bit. "Mm stop teasing my hunters Percy" She said to him softly.

Percy pouts a bit, but nods at her.

Artemis smiles a bit as she grabs Percy's fork and brings it up to his mouth-full of food. "Say ah" She said to him in a loving voice.

Percy blushes deeply as he opens his mouth wide.

"Milady you changed really fast" Tracy said to the moon goddess softly.

"Mm it's love" A daughter of Aphrodite said to her friend.

Artemis'face turns three different shades of gold as she feeds Percy.

Asteria giggles a bit. "Mm you all should know that Arty wanted Percy for awhile" She said to the hunters with a small smile. "Now that she has him as her soulmate, she doesn't plan to let him go" She said to them loudly.

Artemis blushes furiously as she scoops up more food and feeds Percy. "I know that I'm not the only one who does this though" She said to her hunters teasingly.

Some of the hunters got quiet right after that. They ate their food silently while watching the scene.

"It's my turn now Arty" Asteria said to her sister with a small frown.

Artemis sighs a bit as she nods to Asteria. _I was enjoying that so much!_ She wanted to keep feeding Percy, but she did promise her sister that she can feed him too. She puts the fork on his plate.

Asteria smiles brightly at Artemis. "Thanks Arty" She said to her happily as she grabs the fork and starts to feed Percy.

Percy didn't complain since he enjoyed his soulmates' being affectionate towards him.

"Kelphead you look like you really enjoy being pampered by Lady Artemis and Lady Asteria" Thalia said to him teasingly with a wide grin.

Percy's face turns a shade of dark gold as he's fed by Asteria.

Asteria giggles a bit. "Mm I enjoy pampering my soulmate" She said with a small smile.

Artemis smiled a bit. She did enjoy feeding Percy. "I do too" She said with a bright gold face.

Percy sighs a bit as he finally finishes eating his food. "Thanks girls"He said to them as he leans over and gives each goddess a kiss on the cheek.

Artemis touches the cheek Percy kisses and lets out a happy sigh.

Asteria grins a bit. "Mm looks like Percy finally gave us a kiss, but on the cheek" she said to her sister pouting a bit.

Artemis nods at Asteria. She'll probably have to be aggressive to get a kiss on the lips. She blushes deeply as she imagines herself tackling Percy onto the ground and mashing her lips onto his. She giggles a bit as some gold blood leak out of her nose.

Asteria laughs a bit at Artemis. "Arty stop day-dreaming. Your hunters are watching you" She said to her sister giggling a bit.

Artemis snaps out of her daydream and blushes furiously as she sees all of the hunters are looking at her with shocking expressions on their faces.

"Mm wow Lady Artemis. I think you should wait for us to leave before you fantasize about Percy" Thalia said to the moon goddess with wide eyes.

Percy's face turns several shades of gold at what his cousin just said about Artemis fantasizing about him.

Artemis puts her head down to hide the deep golden blush on her cheeks.

The hunters laugh and giggle at their blushing mistress. They leave the dining area as soon as they're finished eating.

"Way to go Arty" Asteria said to her sister as she gives a thumbs up.

Artemis didn't say anything to Asteria.

"Well we should hurry and pack up. I'm sure your hunters are dying to get to the camp" Asteria said to Artemis.

Artemis nods at Asteria.

Percy ends up helping Artemis and Asteria clean the dishes.

Time-skip(30 minutes later)

"Thanks for helping me Percy" Artemis said to him in a loving voice.

Percy smiles at Artemis. "You're welcome my little moon" He said to her softly.

Artemis blushes deeply since she hasn't gotten used to being called little moon by Percy.

"Okay stop flirting. We have to hurry or the hunters will get angry at us"Asteria said to them giggling a bit.

Artemis nods at Asteria. She grabs Percy's hand and leads him back to her tent. "Both of you stay here. I'll go tell the hunters to start packing up" She said to them.

"Okay Arty" Asteria said to her sister softly.

Artemis leaves the tent and makes her way to the center of the camp. "Okay hunters. We'll start packing up now, so we can reach camp quickly"She said to them loudly.

Everything is packed up in less than thirty minutes.

It takes them a day to get to the entrance to Camp Olympus.

"We're finally here" Tracy said excitedly.

"Okay girls go to camp and make sure not to burn the cabins down" Artemis said to them with a small frown.

"Of course Milady" Thalia said to her leader with a small grin.

Chiron walks over to the large group in front of the camp. "Lady Artemis,Lady Asteria, Lord Perseus welcome" He said to them as he bows.

Percy sighs a bit. "You don't have to call me Lord Perseus. I'm still Percy" He said to his teacher with a small smile.

Chiron chuckles a bit. _Same old Percy._ He shakes his head from side to side at that thought. "Lady Artemis your cabin is fixed after the war with the titans." He said to her with a small smile.

Artemis smiles brightly and nods at Chiron. "Thank you" She said to him softly as she turns her attention to her hunters. "You heard what he just said. All of you can go into the cabin" She said to them.

"We understand Lady Artemis" Tracy said to the moon goddess.

The hunters walk into the camp and make their way to the Artemis cabin.

Chiron looks at the three Olympians. "How long will your hunters be staying Lady Artemis?" He asks her a bit curious.

"I think a day or two just enough to talk and bring their soulmates"Artemis said to Chiron with a small smile.

Chiron nods at Artemis. _She seems much more happier and I think it's because of Percy._ He laughs a bit at that thought.

"Well lets go to my palace and relax" Asteria suggests to her sister and Percy.

"Hmm I don't think that's a bad idea at all" Percy said to the sun goddess.

"Fine since Percy is going. Then I'm going too" Artemis said pouting a bit.

"Great we can also teach Percy some of his powers like flashing" Asteria said with a bright smile. She grabs his hand and flashes away with him, but not before sticking her tongue out at Artemis.

Artemis grits her teeth. She wanted to hold Percy's hand and flash away with him. _I'm going crazy over my soulmate!_ Strangely she didn't find that bad. She flashes away to her sister's palace.

Olympus-Asteria's palace.

"Welcome Arty" Asteria said smiling brightly at her sister.

Artemis nods as she stands next to Percy.

"Your palace is very shiny" Percy said laughing a bit.

"I think you should turn the shininess down a bit Asteria" Artemis said to her sister with a small frown.

Asteria looks at Artemis with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. "Arty, but I like my palace shiny" She said to the moon goddess pouting a bit.

Percy smiles a bit. "I think you should turn it down a bit. I mean I don't mind, but the shininess is hurting my eyes a bit" He said to the sun goddess softly.

Asteria nods at Percy. "Okay since it's you" She said to him as she turns down the shininess of her palace. "Is that better?" She asks them.

Artemis and Percy nod at Asteria. "Yep" They replied.

"So I was thinking since it's still early and we have quite a lot of time, why don't we play a game of truth and dare?" Asteria suggested to Percy and Artemis.

Percy blushes deeply at Asteria's suggestion.

Artemis watched her hunters play that game a few times whenever new ones come to the hunt. She blushes furiously as she remembers how some of the dares were naughty. "I guess if Percy's okay with it. I'll play"she said to her sister.

Percy sighs a bit and nods. "I'll play then" He said to them softly.

Asteria smiles a bit. "Oh yeah since I'm the goddess of truth, I'll know if you're lying" She said to them with a wide grin.

While they're starting the game, the hunters are approaching their soulmates and friends.

Camp Olympus

"So,how are you and your soulmate death breath?" Thalia asks her cousin a bit curious.

Nico blushes lightly at her cousin's question. "I'm fine and so is Will"He said to her with a small smile.

Thalia nods at Nico. "That's good. I'm curious, but are you still a virgin?" She asks him teasingly with a small grin.

Nico's face turns several shades of red, but shakes his head. "You're embarrassing me, but enough about me. Have you found your soulmate yet Thals?" He asks her tilting his head to the side a bit curious.

Thalia's face fell at Nico's question. "No I haven't found him or her yet"She said to him with a small frown.

Nico sighs a bit. He wraps his arms around Thalia to comfort her. "I'm sure you'll find your soulmate" He said to her softly.

Thalia smiles a bit as tears leak out of her eyes. "Thanks death breath I needed it especially after seeing Lady Artemis and Lady Asteria allover Percy" She said to him giggling a bit.

Nico's eyes widened at what Thalia just said. "Right I forgot about Percy being Lady Artemis' and Asteria's soulmate" He said laughing a bit."So are they happy?" He asks her.

Thalia smiles a bit. "Ooh I think Lady Artemis is more than happy with Percy being her soulmate and I don't think she's going to be a virgin because of the way she looks at him" She said to Nico with a wide grin.

Nico blushes furiously at what Thalia just said. "Well I'm happy for Percy being accepted by Artemis" He said to her happily.

Thalia smirks a bit. "Mm I think it was the other way around. Percy accepting Lady Artemis and Asteria as his soulmates" She said to him laughing a bit.

Nico laughs along with Thalia. "Well it's good to see you here" He said to his cousin.

Thalia smiles a bit and nods. "We won't be here long. Maybe a day or two enough for my fellow sisters to get their soulmates" She said to him.

Nico's eyes flew wide open at what Thalia just said. "Ooh are they coming to the hunt also?" He asks her curiously.

Thalia grins a bit as she nods. "Yep, Lady Artemis changed the oath because of Percy. The males will take an oath to him just like the hunters do to her" She said to him.

"Only Percy would be able to get Lady Artemis to do that" Nico said laughing loudly. He sees his soulmate getting closer making him smile brightly. "Well Will is coming. I'll see you another time" He said to her.

Thalia nods at Nico. "Okay I'm going to go relax in the hunters' cabin"She said to him. She leaves and makes her way to her leader's opens the door and walks inside. She goes to her bed and lays down.

Olympus-Asteria'sPalace

"Now then we agreed that if you don't want to do the dare you have to answer two questions truthfully" Asteria said to Percy and Artemis.

"Yep"Percy said to Asteria with his signature crooked grin.

Artemis nods at her sister.

"Good I'll start us off then" Asteria said with a small grin. "Mm Arty truth or dare?" She asks her sister.

Artemis couldn't believe that Asteria chose her first. _Then again she does like teasing me._ "Hmm I'll go with truth first" She said to the sun goddess.

The grin on Asteria's face fell at Artemis' choice. "Fine. How long have you been crushing on Percy for ?" She asks her sister.

Artemis blushes deeply as she looks at Percy. "Um since the first time I saw Percy at his school. Didn't we already say that" She said as she tilts her head to the side.

Percy's face turns bright gold as he's reminded of how long Artemis crushed on him.

"You'retelling the truth. Ah I guess I forgot we did" Asteria said blushing in embarrassment.

Artemis shakes her head. "Fine truth or dare Asteria?" She asks her sister.

Asteria thinks for a minute before deciding to go with truth just like Artemis "Truth" She said to her sister.

Artemis nods. "Mm how long have you liked Percy for?" She asks her a bit curious.

Asteria's face turns three different shades of gold at Artemis' question. "Hmm I guess when I gave him a ride the first time" She said to her sister.

Percy's eyes widened. He didn't think that Asteria was crushing on him that long.

Artemis nods. "So love at first sight like me then." She said to her sister softly.

Asteria smiles brightly and nods at Artemis. "Yep. Now truth or dare Percy?" She asks him.

Percy bites his bottom lip a few times. "D-Dare" He squeak out with a deep golden blush on his cheeks.

Asteria grins widely at what Percy just chose.

Percy doesn't like the grin on Asteria's face. He shivers a bit.

"Mm well I dare you to kiss Arty" Asteria said to Percy.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Asteria just said, but she couldn't say that she's not looking forward to the kiss. She closes her eyes and wait for him.

Percy's eyes widened at what Asteria just said. He leans down and kisses Artemis on the cheek.

Artemis frowns a bit in disappointment. _Maybe I need to be more aggressive._ She tackles him onto the ground and mouth rapes him.

"Wew go Arty" Asteria shouts loudly with wide eyes. She watches her sister mouth rape Percy.

Percy blushes deeply as Artemis mouth rapes him. He kisses her back causing her to let out a small moan.

Artemis squeals loudly inside when she feels Percy kissing her back. She decides to be a bit more bold just like when some of her hunters did that. She sticks her tongue out and licks his lips asking for entrance.

Percy's eyes flew wide opened when he felt Artemis' tongue touching his opens his mouth slightly just enough for some of her tongue to go inside. He starts to suck on her tongue which causes her to let out a very loud moan. He quickly breaks the kiss and pushes her back. He pants a bit with his face turning bright gold.

Artemis got a bit turned on when she kissed him. She pants a bit as blood leaks out of her nose at the dirty thoughts entering her mind.

"Now that's a kiss. Well more like you mouth raped him" Asteria said giggling loudly. "Great job Arty" She said to the moon goddess.

Artemis blushes deeply as she touches her lips coated in a bit of Percy's saliva.

"Anyway it's my turn. Truth or dare Asteria?" Percy asks the sun goddess.

Asteria grins a bit. "Truth" She said to him.

Percy frowns a bit, but nods at her. "Okay what is the dirtiest thing you ever fantasized about?" He asks her a bit curious.

Asteria's face turns several shades of gold at what Percy just asked her. She chews on her bottom lip a few times as she looks at Artemis.

Artemis giggles a bit. "Oh this should be good" She said loudly with a small grin.

Asteria sighs a bit. "Well you using me as your toilet" She said to Percy with a bright gold face.

Percy's face heats up as a bit of blood leaks out of his nose. _Oh Asteria you put that image in my head._

Artemis blushes deeply as she remembers talking about that in the of gold blood leaks out of her nose as the image enters her mind, but instead she's in Asteria's place.

"Well I didn't think the game would get naughtier already. I might as well join in" Asteria said grinning widely. "Arty truth or dare?"She asks her sister.

Artemis decides to go with dare. _What's the worst that can happen?_ "D-dare" She stammered.

Asteria giggles a bit. "Mm I dare you to take off all your clothes" She said to her sister with a wide grin.

Artemis blushes deeply. "B-but Percy is right here" She said to her sister.

Asteria nods at Artemis. "Yes I know. You know we'll be doing a lot more than that right?" She asks her sister.

Artemis doesn't say anything. _She's right, but this is not all bad. This gives me a chance to see how Percy reacts to me._ She blushes deeply at that thought. "Fine I'll strip" She said to the sun goddess with a small glare.

Percy blushes deeply as he eagerly waits for Artemis to strip and show off her naked body to him.

Artemis gulps a bit as she stands up and starts to take her clothes off by unbuttoning her shirt.

"Too bad I didn't say strip tease" Asteria said with a small frown.

Artemis looks at Asteria with wide eyes. As soon as she reached the last button, she takes off the shirt revealing her small breasts. She was thinking why didn't she reject the dare. _Because you wanted to show off to Percy._ Another side of her said. She unzips her shorts and pulls them down revealing a pair of cute white panties with pictures of animals on them.

"Mm white panties with animals. That's really cute Arty." Asteria said to the moon goddess teasingly.

Artemis'face burns brightly as she pulls down her panties and exposing her pussy to the cold air. She shivers a bit.

"Very nice. What you think Percy?" Asteria asks him curiously.

Percy blushes deeply as he looks at Artemis' naked body. "I think my little moon is extremely cute" He said in a loving voice.

Artemis doesn't say anything, but on the inside she's squealing and jumping up and down while yelling about Percy saying that she's extremely cute. She sits down on the floor. "It's my turn now. Asteria truth or dare" She asks her sister glaring a bit.

Asteria shivers a bit at Artemis' glare, but she calms down a bit. "Dare Arty" She said to her sister.

Artemis nods at Asteria. "Well I dare you to strip naked just like me"She said to the sun goddess glaring a bit at her.

Asteria silently nods at Artemis. "Fine Arty" She said to her sister as she stands up. She pulls her shirt up and above her head revealing a black bra holding her big breasts which causes Percy's face to burn brightly. She unhooks the bra and takes it off causes her breasts to bounce. She pulls her shorts and panties down revealing her pussy to everyone. She sits back down onto the floor.

"Hmm you're wet down there" Artemis said to her sister teasingly.

Asteria blushes deeply. "Well I got like that from you kissing Percy" She said to her sister. "I'm not the only one though" She said to the moon goddess.

Artemis looks down at her slightly wet pussy making her blush deeply. She crosses her legs over each other.

Percy is losing his mind from seeing both of his soulmates naked. He's a bit aroused which made his face turn bright gold.

"Well it's my turn now. "Truth or Dare Percy?" Asteria asks him in a seductive tone.

Percy gulps a bit. "I guess another dare wouldn't hurt" He said to her blushing deeply.

Artemis giggles a bit as she feels her hunters lose their virginity.

"Why are you giggling Arty?" Asteria asks her sister a bit curious.

Artemis blushes deeply. "It seems that my hunters are enjoying their new oath" She said to her sister.

Asteria's eyes widened at what her sister just said. "Wow, so your hunters lose their virginity before us" She said to Artemis giggling a bit.

Percy blushes furiously at what Artemis and Asteria just said about the hunters. _I wonder if Thals found her soulmate._

Asteria sighs a bit. "I'm jealous of them. Well anyway Percy I dare you to become naked just like us" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times.

Artemis sits up straight as she looks at Percy. She's really looking forward to seeing him naked without having to hide behind trees. _Do it. Do it._ She chants over and over it in her head excitedly.

Percy looks from Asteria to Artemis over and over again before nodding."Fine I'll strip, but I feel like I"m a piece of meat that both of you slobber all over" He said to them blushing deeply.

Asteria grins widely deciding to tease Percy a bit. "Ooh I'm sure you have a big piece of meat that me and Arty could slobber all over" She said to him in a lustful tone.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what Asteria just said to him. He looks over at Artemis noticing that she's blushing and gold blood is leaking out of her nose.

"See Arty agrees. She's been awaiting for this for awhile" Asteria said to Percy huskily.

Artemis blushes deeply, but she doesn't say anything to refute what Asteria said about her.

Percy sighs a bit as he stands up revealing the bulge in his pants to them which made him blush deeply.

"Ooh my someone likes our bodies very much" Asteria said to Percy as she eyes the tent in his pants.

Percy blushes furiously as he pulls his shirt over his head revealing his muscular chest to the girls.

Artemis couldn't keep her eyes wandering from his chest down to the bulge in his pants. _Did we do that to him?_ She feels extremely happy at that thought.

"Mm someone is getting more excited. I think you're getting off at the thought of me and Arty seeing your naked body" Asteria said teasing him a bit more.

Percy blushes furiously, but doesn't say anything at all. He unzips his pants and pulls them down along with his blue boxers exposing his cock to the cold air.

Asteria couldn't help, but get closer to Percy. She looks up at him and then at his cock. _Mm this game is going to be even naughtier now that we're all naked._ She giggles a bit at that thought. She moves back to her spot.

Percy sits back down onto the floor. "Truth or dare little moon?" He asks her softly.

"Truth Percy" Artemis said to him with a small smile.

Percy nods at Artemis. "Have you ever had a dirty thoughts about me before we became soulmates?" He asks her blushing lightly.

Artemis chews on her lips a few times. "Y-Yes I did. I think around once a day after you took the sky from me" She said to him blushing deeply.

Asteria nods. "Arty is telling the truth" She said to Percy.

Artemis smiles a bit. "Truth or Dare sister?" She asks Asteria.

Asteria grins a bit. "Dare me" She said to her sister excitedly.

Artemis notices Asteria seems more excited. "Fine since you did this to Percy. I dare you to kiss him" She said to her sister.

Asteria frowns a bit. "Oh is that all?" She asks her a bit gets up from her spot and walks over to Percy. She sits down before grabbing his head and slamming her lips against his mouth hungrily.

Percy lets out a loud moan as he's kissed by Asteria. He could feel himself getting aroused. He gasps as he kisses her back.

Artemis blushes deeply as she gets a nice view of Percy's arousal. She rubs her thighs together as her wild imaginations erupt in her mind. She wanted nothing more than to quit the game and touch his lovely body. _Artemis be patient. You'll get your chance._

Asteria sucks on Percy's lip before gently biting on it. She blushes lightly as she feels Percy's cock rubbing against her leg. She pulls away a minute later with saliva connecting between their lips the only proof of the kiss. _Well there's that bruise on his lips I just gave him._ She giggles a bit at that thought. "Mm thanks for that Arty. I enjoyed kissing Percy" She said to her sister.

Artemis squirms around a bit as she nods at Asteria. "You're welcome sister" She said to her blushing lightly.

Percy blushes furiously as he touches his bruised lips.

Asteria smiles a bit. "Okay Arty. Truth or Dare?" She asks her sister.

Artemis looks at Percy's naked body with a hungry expression. "Mm Dare me"She said to the sun goddess excitedly.

Asteria grins widely. "Ooh Arty you sound pretty excited" She said to her sister teasingly.

Artemis'face turns a dark shade of gold at what her sister just said. "Just dare me" She said to her impatiently.

Asteria giggles a bit. "Fine. I dare you to use your soft hands to make Percy cum" She said to her sister lustfully.

Artemis'eyes flew wide opened and her face erupts into a bright gold. She looks at Percy shyly.

Percy's face turns several shades of gold at what Asteria just dared Artemis to do. He looks over at Artemis. "You can reject the dare my little moon" He said to her softly. He's a bit curious if she'll reject it, but the thought of her accepting it drives him crazy.

Artemis frowns a bit at what Percy just said. _He doesn't want me to touch him._ She feels her heart break at that thought. "You don't want me to touch you?" She asks him sadly.

Percy gulps a bit at Artemis being sad. "It's not that little moon. I would love nothing more for you to touch me, but I don't want you to do something you don't want to do" He said to her lovingly.

Artemis feels her heart skip a beat. _He knows what to say to cheer me up._ She feels herself falling more in love with Percy. "I'll do it"She said to Asteria with a small smile.

Percy's eyes widened at what Artemis just said to Asteria. _She's actually going to do it!_ He feels himself getting more aroused at that thought.

Asteria grins and nods at Artemis. "Good I was afraid you would decline the dare" She said to her sister.

Artemis scoots up closer to Percy. "You need to open your legs Aqua boy"She said to him.

Percy blushes lightly at Artemis' nickname for him. "Fine little moon"He said to her as he spreads his legs revealing his cock to her.

Artemis gulps a bit before moving her right hand down to his cock. She slowly wraps her fingers around his cock. She gasps loudly feeling how hard and warm he is in her hand. "You're very big" She said to him blushing deeply.

Asteria giggles a bit. "Mm our soul-mate is gifted down there." She said to Artemis with a lewd grin. "Arty you need to lube his cock" She said to her.

Artemis looks over at Asteria. "With what though?" She asks her curiously.

Asteria grins widely. "You can use your saliva" She said to her sister.

Artemis'face burns brightly at the thought of using her saliva to make Percy feel good. She turns back around and looks at him. She moves her hand away from his cock and spits on it. She brings her hand back to his cock after getting it soaked in her warm saliva.

Percy gasps and moans softly when he feels her soft wet fingers wrap around his cock. "Ooh little moon your soft hands feel good" He said to her.

Artemis becomes happy knowing that she's making her handsome soulmate feelgood. "I'm going to start now" She said to him shyly. She moves her hand up and down slowly. She watches his body's reaction as she speeds up her hand.

"Mm this is getting pretty hot. Arty you can use your other hand to fondle his balls" Asteria said to her sister.

Percy blushes deeply as he watches Artemis move her hand up and down his cock. He shivers a bit in delight as pleasure goes through his body.

Artemis nods at Asteria. She moves her other hand and grabs his balls. She lets out a small moan as she continues to pleasure her lovely soulmate. _I'm enjoying this a lot._ She blushes lightly at that thought. She squeezes his balls, but way too tight causing him to scream in pain.

"Ahhh that's too tight little moon. You need to be gentle" Percy said to Artemis with a small frown.

Artemis loosens her grip. "Sorry Percy" She said to him softly as she gently squeezes and fondles his balls. She strokes his cock even faster and a bit rougher.

Percy smiles brightly at Artemis. "It's okay little moon. You'relearning" He said to her. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as his cock and balls are pleasured. "Ooh god your hands feel amazing. Stroke me faster" He said to her in between moans and pants.

Artemis nods at Percy as she feels herself getting even more excited while listening to his moans of pleasure. _He wants me to go faster!_ She moves her other hand away from his balls and placed it on his strokes his big cock with both hands, twisting and turning them to please him even more.

"Mm you're doing a really good job Arty. When he's about to cum you can choose to let him cum on your hands or maybe somewhere kinkier like your face" Asteria said to her sister as she pants a bit from watching the show. She can't wait for her turn to come. _Maybe we should quit the game and just have fun. I think that would be better._ She licks her lips a few times at that thought.

Artemis blushes deeply at the thought of Percy cumming on her face. _Oh god I'm getting wet from my imagination._ She continues stroking his cock going even faster and harder. "Let me know when you're going to cum" She said to him in a lustful voice.

Percy squirms around a bit as his body is assaulted with tons of pleasure from Artemis. He grits his teeth as he feels his climax really near."I'm really close little moon" He said to her panting heavily. _Should we quit the game and just have fun? I mean I can't really say any dares for them, it feels like they'll end up just daring each other to do things to me._ He blushes deeply at that thought.

Artemis squeals loudly in excitement as she redoubles her efforts. She speeds up her hands even faster. Anyone watching except for gods would see a blur. "Cum for your naughty little moon" She said to him lustfully as she moves her face closer to his cock. She feels his cock twitching in her hands.

Percy moans even louder as his climax get closer and closer to the peak. He couldn't hold back any longer after Artemis said that. "Gah here it comes" He said to the moon goddess as he watches himself shoot allover her face.

Artemis lets out a scream of pleasure when she feels her face getting covered in Percy's thick cum. She pants heavily as she breathes in his masculine scent. _Ooh I think I'm going to get addicted to his scent._ She blushes deeply at that thought. She pulls her cum covered hands away from his cock and looks at them. She sniffs her hand and lets out a moan of pleasure at the scent. She brings the fingers of her right hand up to her mouth and sticks them inside. She feels herself cum from the taste of his delicious cum. She licks her fingers on both hands until they're completely clean. She wants to breathe in more of his scent and drink more of his cum. She cleans her face by scooping up the rest and sucking her fingers.

Percy's eyes widened as he watched Artemis go crazy with his cum. "Wow little moon. I have such a perverted soulmate" He said to her teasingly.

Artemis blushes deeply, but she couldn't disagree. "D-do you hate that I'm perverted like my sister and dad?" She asks him with a small frown.

Percy shakes his head rapidly. "No way little moon. You made me feel really good and I like your perverted side" He said to her lovingly.

Artemis smiles brightly and nods at Percy. "Great I'm looking forward to making you cum more" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times in excitement.

"Wow Arty that was really hot. Great job" Asteria said to her sister with a deep golden blush on her face.

Artemis smiles at Asteria. "I got much closer to Percy because of you"She said to her sister happily. She can't wait to do this every day.

Asteria grins a bit. "That's good. So should we keep playing the game or just have fun with Percy?" She asks Artemis softly.

Artemis looks at Percy for a bit before turning her attention to Asteria."I-I think we should just stop the game and have fun" She suggests to her sister with a bright gold face.

Asteria pumps her hand into the air. "Great answer Arty. Lets just have fun and milk Percy dry" She said to her sister.

Percy shivers a bit at what Asteria just said to Artemis.

"Mm you know there's a much more fun way to make Percy cum Arty"Asteria said to her sister with a wide grin.

Artemis looks at Asteria with wide eyes. "Really?" She asks a bit excited.

Asteria nods at Artemis. "Yep, you can use your mouth" She said to her sister.

Artemis blushes deeply at the thought of putting Percy's cock in her drools a bit.

"Ooh I see you're interested in that" Asteria said to her giggling a bit.

Artemis nods her head rapidly. She looks behind herself at Percy with a hungry expression. She gets closer to his cock with her face. She rubs her cheeks against his cock. She presses her nose against his cock and breathes in his lovely scent. _Oh god I want more!_ She begins rubbing her sensitive nose all over his cock and breathing in his scent. She wouldn't mind having her face buried in his cock and breathing in his scent all day.

"Oh my Arty getting off from breathing in Percy's scent. Such a naughty goddess you are" Asteria said to her sister teasingly.

"I agree with sunshine, little moon" Percy said to Artemis blushing deeply.

Artemis blushes furiously as she continues happily rubbing her nose all over his cock. "I can't help it. Your scent is addictive" She said to him in between moans. She feels herself getting

"Finally,I was wondering if you forgot about the nickname you gave me Percy"Asteria said to him pouting a bit.

Percy looks away in embarrassment. "Sorry about that my lovely sunshine"He said to her softly.

Asteria blushes lightly as she attacks Percy's lips with her own. She stops a minute later before turning her head towards Artemis. "I'll take the top while you do the bottom Arty" She said to her sister with a loving smile. She goes back to making out with him. Their kissing gets hot and heavy which causes her to pull away and breathe.

Artemis nods at Asteria as she runs her nose all over Percy's cock from the tip where pre-cum gathered all the way down to the base. She moves lower and buries her face in his big balls. She pants heavily as she breathes in his scent deeply. She pulls her face out of his balls and looks up at him. "P-Percy do you mind if I do this everyday?" She asks him blushing furiously.

Percy's eyes widened at what Artemis just asked him. He feels his cock get hard at the thought of Artemis rubbing her face in his balls everyday. "S-Sure little moon" He said to her with a small smile.

Artemis squeals loudly as she moves her face closely to his balls and gives each of them a lick with her tongue causing him to let out a couldn't wait to make him cum in her mouth and swallow more of his delicious cum. _I'm really just like father._ _ **Yes you are, but who cares.**_ _**You're enjoying yourself very much with your handsome soulmate. A voice said to her.**_ Artemis was shocked when she heard that voice. _Is that you Diana?_ _ **It's been a long time since we talked Artemis after you locked me deep into your subconscious.**_ Artemis frowns a bit at what Diana just said. _You tried to take over my body and break my oath. I couldn't let you do that, so I locked you away._ _ **Yes you did, but now I'm awake because of you showing your perverted side to Percy.**_ _Are you planning on trying to escape?_ She hears her roman side giggling loudly. _**No. I'll stay as long as you keep going. I feel what you feel, but it would be really nice if youc an split us.**_ _If I did that. You'll try to leave._ _ **Not really, I would most likely stay for our soulmate.**_ _What do you mean by our soulmate? Percy is mine and Asteria's._ She doesn't hear anything from Diana for a bit thinking that she went back to sleep.

Asteria notices that Artemis looks spaced out. She breaks the kiss from Percy. "Arty are you talking to 'her'?" She asks her sister.

Artemis snaps out as she goes back to licking Percy's balls lovingly. She peppers kisses all over each ball until they're soaked in her warm saliva. She frowns a bit at Asteria's question. "Yes she just woke up because of me being perverted" She said to her sister blushing deeply.

Asteria nods at Artemis. "Ah I see. Well she doesn't seem to be trying to escape" She said to her sister softly. She moves her head down to his nipples and gives them a slow teasing lick causing his breath to hitch. "Ooh you like having your nipples licked?" She asks him huskily as she continues licking his nipples from the left to the right.

Percy gasps and moans loudly as Artemis drives him crazy kissing all over his balls and soaking them in her saliva. "Good god little 're kissing my balls quite a lot" He said to her panting a feels like he died and went to heaven as his nipples get licked by the horny sun goddess. "Y-yes" He gasps out loudly.

Artemis smiles brightly at nods at Asteria. "Mm that's good my love. I want to make you feel really good" She said lovingly which causes his face to turn several shades of gold. She pops one of his balls into her mouth and starts to suck on it lewdly while teasing the other with her fingers. **Actually look at his chest. You'll see my symbol, it appeared as soon as I woke up.** Artemis stops sucking and takes the ball out of her mouth before looking at her soul-mate's chest. Her eyes widened and her mouth opens wide in shock as she sees Diana's symbol right there in the middle of his chest.

Asteria stops licking Percy's nipples and looks at Artemis noticing the shock in her eyes. "Arty what's wrong?" She asks her sister softly.

Artemis couldn't say anything and just points to Percy's chest.

Asteria looks where Artemis is pointing at. She sees Diana's symbol on the middle of Percy's chest. "Mm looks like it's not just us two that's Percy's soulmates" She said to her sister.

Percy looks at Asteria with wide eyes. "What do you mean sunshine?" He asks her softly.

Asteria grins a bit. "Well you have one more soulmate. Her name is Diana and she's Arty's roman side" She said to him giggling a bit.

Percy blushes lightly. "Ah I see. I guess my heart is big enough for one more person, but little moon has the biggest portion" He said to the sun goddess with a bright gold face.

Artemis hearing what Percy just said about her caused tears to leak out of her eyes. She gets off the ground and flings herself at him. She wraps her arms around him and cries tears of joy. **He's really special. I guess the fates knew what they were doing.** Artemis nods and agrees with her roman counter-part.

Percy gasped when he felt Artemis hugging him tightly while crying. "There there little moon. I love you too" He said to her loudly.

Artemis smiles through the tears. "I love you too Percy" She said to him happily.

Asteria smiles a bit. "Don't forget me. I love Percy too" She said to her sister pouting a bit.

Artemis giggles a bit as she pulls away from Percy and goes back to her spot. **Well we're sisters now. I'll wait for you to split us. She smiles and nods.** _Fine, but we'll have to do it on the night of a full moon._ **Fine with me. That's a week from now.** _Well I guess I only have one thing to say. Enjoy yourself Diana._ **Oh I will since we share feelings and emotions right now until we split.** She blushes furiously at what Diana just said, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Well Arty you seem even happier finding out that you occupy a bigger portion of our soul-mate's heart" Asteria said to her with a small grin. She looks down at Percy. "I believe we have some unfinished business my handsome soulmate" She said to him lustfully. She leans down and takes his left nipple into her mouth and sucks on it like a baby.

Artemis looks down at the ball soaked in her saliva before turning to the dry one. She quickly takes it into her mouth and sucks on it harder and enjoying the perverted fun she's having with Percy. _I want to do more perverted things everyday._ **Ooh don't worry about that Artemis. We have an eternity with Percy.** She nods as she slurps noisily on his ball. She feels his cock tremble in her hand as she pleasures him. She takes his ball out of her mouth after getting it soaked in her saliva before she moves her mouth closer to his cock tip. She moves her hand away from his cock and wraps her lips around the tip. She lets out a loud moan of pleasure as she goes crazy from the taste of his cock. **Mm I can't wait for us to split, so I can inhale his scent and taste him.** Artemis hums as she twirls her tongue around the head.

Percy squirms around as he feels Artemis' tongue moving around the sensitive head of his cock. "Ooh little moon keep going" He said to her lustfully. He moves one of his hands up to Asteria and cups her right tit causing her to let out a small whimper of pleasure."Ooh you like having your slutty tits being touched by me?" He asks the sun goddess huskily.

Asteria pulls her mouth off Percy's nipple to answer him."Y-yes I do" She said to him as she lets out another moan from her lips. "Arty is going crazy on your cock" She said to him with a lewd grin. She goes back to taking turns using her mouth on his nipples until they're erect and wet from her saliva.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Asteria just said, but she couldn't disagree with her. **I agree with your sister, but I can't blame you. When I have my own body, I'll go crazy too.** She slowly takes Percy's cock into her mouth inch by inch as she uses her tongue to taste more of him. **This is getting hotter by the second.** She gags a bit when the tip hits her throat causing her to pull back a bit.

Asteria looks down at Artemis and giggles a bit. "Arty you'll need to relax your throat if you want to take Percy all the way inside" She said to her sister with a small smile. She leans down and lays down soft kisses all over her soul-mate's muscular chest getting it wet with her saliva.

Artemis flattens her tongue and relaxes her throat. **Yes just like that Artemis.** She blushes lightly as she slowly takes inch after inch into her tight throat until she reaches the base. She gasps as she breathes through her nose. She feels herself getting wetter as she breathes in his scent while she starts to move her head up and down his cock causing him to let out a loud moan. **Artemis you're ascent slut. Well I guess so am I since I share your senses.** She could tell that Diana was blushing after saying that.

Percy watches Asteria kiss all over his chest causing him to laugh a bit."That tickles a bit sun-shine" He said to her. He gasps and moans loudly as he feels Artemis take him all the way down her throat."G-gah little moon your throat is very tight" He said to her as he squirms around a bit as pleasure after pleasure hits him all over his body.

Asteria smiles brightly. "Mm you did a good job for your first time deepthroating Arty" She said to her sister happily. She grins a bit as she leans down and licks Percy's right ear teasing him a bit.

Artemis moans around Percy's cock as she bobs her head up and down moves one of her hands down to her wet pussy and begins rubbing it while she sucks on his cock. She gasps as she feels him getting a bit bigger in her throat making her moan loudly. She grips him tightly with her throat making sure not to let go until he feeds his cum to her. **Keep going and make sure to milk him dry of his cum Artemis.** She nods at what Diana just said to her. She makes lewd slurping noises that Asteria and Percy could hear in the room.

Percy chews his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as his ear and cock is attacked by the twins. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge making him shudder. His face turns several shades of gold as he listens to Artemis make lewd slurping noises. "You're a very perverted goddess little moon. I'm really close" He said to her panting heavily.

Asteria teases each of Percy's ears with her tongue a bit more. "Make sure to save some cum for me too Arty" She said to her sister with a small grin. She moves a finger down to his ass and gently rubs it."Mm do you like that Percy?" She asks him lustfully.

Artemis pulls Percy's cock out of her mouth as she looks up at Asteria."Fine" She said to her sister pouting a bit. She wanted to hog every last drop of cum that he'll release. She takes his cock all the way back down her tight throat while she continues rubbing her dripping wet pussy. "C-cum for me aqua-boy" She mumbles around his cock.

Percy closes his eyes and arches his back. He blushes deeply as he feels his ass being rubbed by Asteria. He couldn't take it anymore after having his ass rubbed. "Ooh I'm cumming Artemis" He moans her name loudly as he begins filling her tight throat with his seed.

Artemis squeals as she feels her eager throat get filled with Percy's pulls his cock out of her throat and feels her mouth get filled with his addictive cum. She waits for her mouth to be full before swallowing everything. She lets out a loud moan as she feels herself climax from swallowing his cum. _Mm I need this everyday!_ **Mm I agree with you Artemis. That was the most delicious thing I ever tasted.** She pulls his cock out of her mouth and moves a bit to the side. "Okay I saved you some Asteria" She said to her pants a bit as she licks her lips a few times.

Asteria grins a bit. "Mm there's nothing wrong with that Percy. I actually enjoyed that when I was male. It feels amazing especially being licked there" She whispers to him huskily. She looks down at Artemis between his legs. "Arty you look like you died and went to heaven. Did you cum from swallowing Percy's semen?" She asks her sister teasingly with a small grin.

Artemis makes sure to lick every last drop of cum from her lips and face. She holds her chest as she recalls what she did to her soul-mate. She blushes brightly at what Asteria just said to her, but she nods. "Mm I enjoyed this a lot more than I thought I would" She said to her sister with a small smile.

Percy's face turns a dark shade of gold at what Asteria just said. "You know it's dirty down there right?" He asks her.

Artemis agrees with Percy, but why does the thought of licking his ass turn her on so much. _Father's genes._ **Mm that could be, but you might have been secretly perverted already and were just waiting for your chance with Percy.** She blushes deeply at what Diana just said. **You would have jump his body even if he didn't have a soul-mate. I've looked through your thoughts.** Her face turns several shades of gold at what Diana just said to her. _Well I was crushing on Percy the first time I saw him years ago._ **Yep and it became more after he carried the sky, but you were jealous of that daughter of Athena.** She bites her bottom lip as she nods. She was very jealous of Annabeth, but was secretly happy that she was not Percy's soul-mate. She turns her attention to Asteria. "Y-you actually did that before" She said to the sun goddess.

Asteria giggles a bit. "Mm yep. One girl was kinkier than I thought and I experienced the whole bathroom play with her" She said to them blushing deeply.

Artemis and Percy blush furiously at what Asteria just said to them. They look at each other imagining themselves doing that which causes gold blood to leak out of their noses.

Asteria giggles a bit as she pulls her finger away from his ass before getting on her knees between his legs. "Mm Arty seems like she's interested in that" She said to them teasingly with a wide grin as she turns her attention back to his cock. She kisses the cum covered tip before taking his cock inside her mouth. She lets out a loud moan of pleasure at the delicious taste of his cum. She starts moving her head up and down his cock while sucking on it hard from the tip all the way to the base. She moves a finger down to his ass again and rubs it. _I wonder if I can make him urinate._ She blushes lightly at that thought.

Percy bucks his hips when he feels Asteria's finger rubbing his ass again."O-oh god. Asteria you're going to make me cum quickly" He said to the sun goddess as he squirms around a bit as pleasure after pleasure hits him.

Asteria pulls her mouth off Percy's cock and licks the tip. "Mm that's great. Now I'm going to drive you crazy" She said to him grinning widely. She takes him back down her throat as she pushes that finger into his tight ass. She gasps a bit as she feels her finger being squeezed tightly. _Mm this is going to be a lot of fun._ She pushes her finger a bit deeper into his ass while she pleasures his cock with her throat and mouth.

Percy bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as he feels his ass getting violated by Asteria's finger. He could feel himself get closer and closer to the edge as he gets pleasured on both ends.

Artemis blushes furiously as she watches her sister fingering Percy's ass. _He looks like he's enjoying that._ **I agree with you does, but I wonder how he'll look if you used your tongue instead of a finger.** She feels herself getting wet at the thought of using her tongue to make him feel good. _Great, now because of you my imagination is running wild._ **Hmph we both know that you were thinking about it before I even said anything.** Her face turns several shades of gold at what Diana just said. She doesn't say anything and instead goes back to watching her sister pleasure Percy.

Asteria looks at Artemis. 'Hmm something wrong Arty?' She asks her through their link as she sticks another finger into Percy's ass causing him to let out a loud moan. _Ooh I can feel him twitching._ She speeds up her bobbing as she watches his face go through different expressions.

'Diana is just teasing me. She made me imagine something' Artemis said with a golden face to her through their link.

Asteria giggles a bit causing vibrations to hit Percy's cock. 'Ooh what did she say?' She asks her sister a bit curious.

Percy closes his eyes as he moans even louder. "Sunshine I'm going to cum soon" He said to her as he breathes heavily.

Asteria nods as she moves her head up and down even faster while pushing her two fingers deeper into his ass. 'Tell me after I finish making Percy cum' she said to her sister.

Artemis chews on her lip as she nods at Asteria. 'Fine just hurry up' she said to her sister. She wants another dose of her beloved's delicious cum.

Asteria pushes her fingers even deeper until she brushes against Percy's prostate causing him to let out a very loud scream of pleasure. 'Oh my Arty. Could it be that you want to make Percy cum again?' she asks her teasingly.

Percy's eyes flew wide open when he felt her fingers touching a specific spot. _Why did that feel amazing?_ "Sunshine I'm cumming" He moans her name loudly as he arches his back and fills her tight constricting throat with his hot thick seed.

Artemis watches Percy cumming eagerly. She looks down at her soaked pussy and blushes deeply. She didn't answer her sister.

Asteria's eyes widens as she feels her eager throat get filled with Percy's thick cum. She starts gulping his cum down loudly making sure her sister hears. 'Hmm I guess that's a yes. Such a naughty little slut you are Arty' she said to the moon goddess teasingly.

After unloading all of the cum he could, Percy feels that he needs to urinate which made his face turns a dark shade of gold. "S-Sunshine quickly get off I need to urinate" He said to her panting a bit more.

Asteria didn't move at all and kept her mouth on his cock. 'Mm Arty are you going to join me? Didn't you want to become Percy's personal toilet?'She asks her sister teasingly. She brushes her fingers against his prostate again.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Asteria just said to her. _**Go for it Artemis. You can fulfill your perverted fantasy. You know you want to.**_ Her face turns several shades of gold as she looks down at her sister. 'Fine I'll join' She said to the sun goddess. She sits down right next to her sister and waits for her turn.

"Gah I can't hold it anymore" Percy said to Asteria as he begins urinating into her mouth. "You're evil Asteria" He said to her panting a bit.

Asteria squeals loudly as she feels her mouth get filled with Percy's hot urine and her cheeks expanding to accommodate the amount. She pulls off his cock and shows him all of the urine she got in her mouth before swallowing every last drop. She lets out a loud moan as she cums from the taste of his piss. "Better hurry Arty or he'll stop soon" She said to her sister teasingly with a small grin as she pulls her fingers out of his ass.

Artemis'eyes widened at what Asteria just did. She gulps a bit as she takes Percy's cock back into her eager mouth. She gasps as she feels her mouth get filled with his hot urine. _**Mm pull off when your mouth is overflowing.**_ **She pants heavily as she watches her greek-counter part show how much of a pervert she is to Percy.** She nods at Diana as she eagerly waits for her entire mouth to be filled with her soul-mate's urine.

Percy pants heavily. "Little moon I think I'm empty right now" He said to Artemis with a deep golden blush on his cheeks. He still couldn't believe that Artemis is actually drinking his urine.

Artemis pulls off after she feels that she can't hold anymore in her mouth. _Oh god I think I had an orgasm from just having my mouth filled with Percy's urine._ _ **Hehe you're not the only one. I did too, but I can't imagine how many will you get after swallowing every last drop.**_ She closes her mouth and starts to swallow the pee in her mouth until there's nothing left. She came a few more times from swallowing everything. _**I can't wait to do that.**_ **Diana was really excited after cumming a few times since she feels what her other side feels.**

Asteria grins a bit as she looks at Artemis "Well how was it being Percy's personal toilet?" She asks her sister curiously.

Artemis'face turns bright gold at what Asteria just asked her. "I-it was hot, sexy, perverted, and fun" She said to her sister.

Asteria smiles brightly at Artemis. "That's good Arty, should we take turns being our soul-mate's toilet when we're at the hunt?" She asks her sister as she licks her lips a few times.

Artemis looks between Percy and Asteria before nodding with a golden blush.

Poor Percy is going crazy over his perverted soul-mates. "S-so are we done little moon, sunshine?" He asks both goddesses with a deep blush on his cheeks.

Asteria grins widely at Percy. "Mm I don't know. Are we done Arty? Maybe we can milk out another load of our soul-mate's addictive cum together this time or if you want we can go all the way" She said to her sister.

Artemis bites on her bottom lip as she thinks on what she wants to do. **What are you doing? Do you need to even think about it? We both know you want more of Percy's cum Artemis.** She blushes deeply at what Diana just said to her. "I don't think we should go all the way yet and instead lets milk out another load sister" She said to Asteria.

Asteria giggles loudly. "Mm don't want to go all the way with Percy. Hmm could it be that you want to do that in the forest?" She asks her teasingly with a small grin.

Artemis doesn't say anything to her sister.

Percy blushes deeply at Artemis being silent. "Wow little moon showing that perverted side of yours" He said to her teasingly.

Artemis blushes furiously as she looks at Percy. "Mm dad's genes" She said to him.

Asteria giggles a bit. "Ooh Arty don't blame father every time. I read your diary" She said to her with a wide grin.

Artemis looks at Asteria with wide eyes. "What! How dare you! That's private" She said to her sister angrily with a deep blush on her face.

"Mm you need to find a better hiding spot then under your Percy doll"Asteria said to Artemis with a wide grin.

"I-Idon't have a Percy doll" Artemis said with an angry blush on hercheeks.

"Um P-Percy doll?" Percy asks them tilting his head to the side.

Asteria grins widely. "Mm some girls at the camp created and sold them to others. Arty happened to buy one" She said to him giggling a bit.

Percy blushes deeply as he looks at Artemis. "Wow" He said a bit surprised.

"Well Arty doesn't have to hug the doll anymore since she has the real one"Asteria said giggling loudly.

Artemis blushes furiously, but she couldn't disagree with her sister. She gets to hug Percy all she wants to for now on.

"Mm lets milk another load out of our hunky soulmate Arty" Asteria said to her sister as she gets on the left side of Percy. She sticks her tongue out and begins moving it up and down his messy cock.

Artemis nods at Asteria as she gets on the right side of Percy. She leans her head down and starts licking from the base all the way to the drooling tip. She uses her right hand to massage and play with the ball on her side causing him to let out a moan of pleasure.

Percy closes his eyes as he feels himself being attacked on both sides making his body shudder. "I have a pair of very perverted soul-mates" He said to them as he lets out moans.

Asterias tops licking and giggles a bit. "Mm I don't know about that. You actually have three perverted goddesses, not two" She said to him as she licks her lips a few times. She goes back to licking his slick cock. When she gets to the tip, she takes it inside and sucks on it before letting go.

Artemis nods at Asteria. "My sister is right. You have three goddesses including my other half" She said to Percy as she licks and slurps loudly all over her side making sure Percy hears her. She moves her hand away from his ball and take it into her eager wet mouth. _**Mm I want in.**_ She giggles a bit as she imagines Diana pouting.

Asteria grins widely. "Yes we're going to milk your balls dry" She said to Percy with a lewd grin as she grabs the ball on her side and squeezes it gently. "Mm are you happy that Percy is our soul-mate Arty?" She asks her sister as she plays with the ball in her hand.

Artemis smiles brightly and nods at Asteria. She's extremely happy that Percy is their soul-mate.

"Girls you're going to drive me crazy" Percy said to them as he bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud. He feels like he's living in a dream.

"That's good. We want every last drop right Arty?" Asteria asks Artemis as she moves her hand and mouth away from Percy's cock. She replaces them with her breasts.

Artemis blushes deeply while grinning widely. "That's right" She said asshe drools a bit in anticipation of getting more of Percy's delicious cum. She gives his cock one last lick before pushing her breasts on the other side. "My breasts may not be as big as my sister's, but I'm going to make you cum with them" She said to him lustfully.

Percy gasps and moans loudly when he feels his cock being surrounded by two pairs of breasts. "O-oh god am I going to be sore every day like this?" He asks them with a bright gold face.

Artemis and Asteria look at each other before turning their attention back to Percy. "Yep" They said to him giggling a bit.

Percy shivers a bit while getting aroused at the thought of them making him sore every day. "Should I be afraid or looking forward to that happening?" He asks them chuckling a bit.

Asteria grins widely. "Mm I think you should be looking forward to me and Arty making you sore" She said to him as she begins moving her tits up and down slowly. She nods at Artemis letting her know that she can join in anytime.

Artemis licks her lips a few times as she begins moving her smaller breasts up and down Percy's cock. She gasps and moans loudly as pleasure shoots through her body. "Ooh I can't wait to have more of my body covered in your scent" She said to him lewdly.

Asteria continues tit fucking Percy going faster and a bit rougher. "Mm make sure to cover my body also and not just Artemis" She said to him pouting a bit.

Artemis sticks her tongue out at Asteria as she moves her tits up and down much faster. "Don't listen to my sister. Cover me with as much of your cum as you can" She said to him with a saucy smile.

Percy squirms around some more as he gets tit fucked by the twin goddesses."Ooh god that sounded pretty hot little moon" He said to her blushing furiously.

Artemis'face turns several shades of gold, but she's also happy with Percy's comment. "Are you going to cum all over me until I'm completely covered in your scent?" She asks him lustfully as she tit fucks his cock going even faster and harder.

Asteria pouts a bit at what Artemis just asked Percy. "Arty sisters share"She said to her with a small frown as she pushes her breasts against her sister's smaller ones while she continues to enjoy herself with tit fucking Percy. She leans down and gives the head a gentle suckle.

Artemis ignores Asteria to concentrate on making Percy cum. "Come on Aqua boy. I know you want to make a mess on me" She said to him as she pumps her breasts even rougher. She grins a bit when she sees his cock twitching between their breasts.

Percy lets out loud moans and screams as lots of pleasure shoot throughout his entire body. "Gah little moon and sunshine. I'm going to cum"He said loudly. He watches himself starting to shoot his thick cum onto both pairs of breasts. Some cum ended up in Artemis' hair and into her open mouth.

Artemis moans loudly as she feels her breasts get splattered in Percy'slovely cum. She had a small orgasm from the feeling of her tits being covered in his semen and her mouth being filled a bit with his seed. She giggles a bit as she touches her cum covered hair. "Such a naughty boy you are Percy. You came in my hair too" She said to him.

Asteria closes her eyes as she feels her own breasts get covered in her soul-mate's cum. "Mm you came quite a lot Percy" She said to him as she leans down and licks some of the cum on her right nipple. "You made me cum a little, but I think you also made Arty cum too" She said to him as she continues cleaning her breasts.

Artemis nods at Asteria. "I think I came more than once though" She said to her sister blushing deeply. **I'm so jealous of you.** She grins a bit _. I was wondering what happened to you._ **I was watching you being a slutty goddess.** Her face turns bright gold at what Diana just said.

Asteria grins widely. "Mm are you planning to keep your hair covered in Percy's cum when we leave?" She asks Artemis curiously.

Artemis snaps out of it as she nods at Asteria. "Mm yep, I want to show that Percy is mine" She said to her sister in a dark tone.

Asteria shivers a bit at Artemis' tone. "Don't worry Arty Percy is ours"She said to her happily.

Time-skip(1 hour later)

Percy is losing his mind. "Um I think you girls already made me cum enough times." He said to them as he feels how sore he is. They made him cum four more times after them telling him just one more,they each did it twice.

"Aww just one more time Percy" Asteria said to him pouting a bit.

Percy shudders a bit. "I think we're done Sun-shine. I covered both of your entire bodies in my cum" He said to them blushing deeply.

Asteria thinks for a minute before nodding. "I guess we'll go sleep, but tomorrow you'll be taking our virginity isn't that right Arty" She said to the cum drenched moon goddess.

Artemis giggles loudly as she pulls away from Percy. "Mm yep I can't wait to lose it in the forest" She said with a sultry grin. **You're not the only one. I can't wait to watch.**

Percy sighs a bit as he gets up from the floor and lays down on the bed. "I love both of you" He said to them before he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Asteria follows right after and lays down on Percy's right side. "I love you too" She said to him as she wraps her arms around his body and closes her eyes to go to sleep.

Artemis has a much better place to sleep. **You're such a perverted goddess for thinking of resting there.** She doesn't say anything to Diana before getting off the ground and laying on top of Percy's body with her face near his crotch, so she could breathe in his scent the entire night while sleeping. "I love you too Percy" She said to him as she closes her eyes and drifts off to dreamland.

 **End of chapter: Sweet mother of god. This took forever xD. Ooh this will be so much longer in the harem version of this o_O. So we have Artemis and Asteria being huge perverts. My friend convinced me into adding Diana also. I'll put a warning when I do bathroom play. I've been busy. Best friend's girlfriend was pissed at me for getting him back into anime. She broke my laptop, but thank god I had this half-way done on USB. Friend bought me a new one not too long ago and now he's mad because his girlfriend watches more anime than him lol. I'll be updating my stories more since I'm free more now. I have many ideas for different stories in my mind that I want to write. Read and review.**


End file.
